Una oportunidad del destino
by Nuvys568
Summary: Mukuro siente un gran dolor en pensar que el castaño mantenga un rostro de sufrimiento mientras recuerda su relacion con el azabache, pero ahora este se a propuesto a cambiar su tristeza por una sonrisa.ADVERTENCIA:YAOI! 6927, roces 1827,R27,D18 y RXL.
1. Un encuentro poco comun

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 6927, y toques de otras, según vaya la dirección del fic~

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: El primer amor nunca dura, pero por lo menos te muestra la diferencia del cariño.

Sera capaz Tsuna de olvidarlo? Podrá superarlo? El destino jugara a su favor esta vez, dejando que un nuevo amor entre en su vida.

Advertencia: AU Universo alterno. Un Tsuna de 20 años y de unos 1.70 mts, cálido y maduro, con problemas en su vida amorosa, y mucho OCC de parte de los personajes. Esta historia es yaoi, clasificación M, pareja principal 6927, con ligeros toques 1827 y R27 (Tsuna los atrae como miel a las moscas XD)

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

Narración.

-acciones.-

_"pensamientos"_

* * *

><p>NUVYS568 PRESENTA<p>

**Una oportunidad del destino**

Cap 1

**Un encuentro poco común.**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi es un joven recién ingresado a la Universidad, estudiante de Dirección de Empresas, Derecho, y Computación. Normalmente al castaño se le veía con una alegre sonrisa, siendo sincero y siempre se mostraba optimista antes sus amigos. Pero desde hacía ya unas semana todo esto había cambiado, aquella tarde de invierno, fue cuando decidió terminar con una relación de tres largos años.<p>

_Hibari-san, tenemos que Hablar_

Por primera vez, el castaño no mostro debilidad en sus palabras, no había señal de duda, este está decidido y no tendría miedo. Eso lo sabía el pelinegro, él era el que mejor conocía a ese chico frente a él.

_Uhmm, Que deseas Sawada Tsunayoshi?_

Tsuna ese día, se había propuesto algo muy importante, este ya no podría seguir con alguien como Hibari Kyoya. No desde verle con ese sujeto. Ya no podría, no más.

_Hibari-san yo deseo terminar nuestra relación_

El castaño al decir tales palabras cerro los ojos, fue instintivo, por alguna razón esperaba algo, algo de parte del pelinegro, deseaba que hiciese algo o le respondiera.

Hibari por su parte solo observo atento al chico frente a el _"Ese herbívoro está temblando, acaso espera que le golpee?"_

El pelinegro le fulmino con su mirada, pero eso era lo único que haría, el sabia por que el castaño había llegado a tal conclusión, el ya esperaba que aquellas palabras fueran liberadas de ese herbívoro. Hibari sabía que había herido los sentimientos del castaño por última vez.

_Como desees, Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Para Tsuna aquellas palabras frías, solo le hicieron enojar, tan poco significaba para el otro? No pelearía por él? Ya era suficiente realmente esa actitud ya no le agravada en lo más mínimo. Pero no podía evitar querer llorar, ya que pese a todo lo ocurrido este le seguía amando, Tsuna evito llorar frente a lo que una vez fue su primer amor. Pero ya estaba cansado de que jugara con el.

_Bien, pero no esperes que regresemos como pasa siempre, ya me canse de ser tu juguete, adiós Hibari-san_

Tsuna paso de largo, con la vista oculta en su flequillo, esta vez no regresaría con el, ya no, ya había sufrido demasiado.

_Hibari-san IDIOTA!_

Tsuna no pudo contenerlas más tiempo las ganas de llorar que portaba, sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero por lo menos estaba en su lugar secreto, allí nadie le molestaría, y podría llorar lo que quisiera.

* * *

><p>_Hey Mukuro-chan!_<p>

El peli azul volteo a ver, pero al ver a la chica peliroja, volvió su vista al camino y siguió caminando tranquilamente ignorando a esa chica ruidosa.

_Hey! No me ignores!_

_Kufufu~ Me crees capaz de algo así, M.M?

_Tch, claro que sí, cuando se trata de mí siempre me ignoras –molesta-_

_Kufufu~ eso es porque sea lo que sea que dirás, no me será de utilidad_

_Mukuro-chan eso es cruel-puchero-_

_Kufufu si no fueras tan aburrida me divertiría más –le observa con superioridad-_

_Tch, Mukuro-chan idiota! –Sale corriendo-_

El peli azul sonrió y continúo su andar, pero esta vez iba más rápido, no quería toparse con alguien molesto, no después de ese día terrible que había tenido, cuando el peli azul daba vuelta en la esquina, choco contra lo que sería una persona.

_Kufufu ten cuidado por donde vas!-algo molesto-_

Cuando Mukuro alzo la vista para ver contra quien se había topado, se mostró sorprendido, frente a el un chico castaño lloraba, Para él era shockeante, nunca había visto a un hombre llorar asi.

_E-este estas bien?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna al cado de una media hora salió de la Universidad, pero no tardó mucho en volver a llorar. Esta vez caminaba ni muy rápido ni muy despacio. Sentía que no había necesidad, ya no había diferencia si iba rápido o no.<p>

Las calles se encontraban casi vacías, por lo que podía llorar tranquilamente. Sin darse cuenta termino chocando contra alguien, este retrocedió unos pasos, pero eso no evito que las lágrimas cesaran. El castaño al ver al chico de aquella singular risa no pudo evitar mostrarle su rostro, sus ojos estaban ya algo rojos al igual que su nariz, llevaba unas 3 horas llorando.

_Yo-yo no estoy bien_

Tras esas palabras Tsuna se desplomo en el suelo y continuo llorando, por alguna razón la pregunta del peli azul, le había desorganizado sus sentimientos, nadie, nadie en todo el trayecto de la universidad hasta su departamento le habían hecho esa pregunta. Fue por ello que aquella pregunta le había quitado un peso de encima, aunque aquella pregunta fuera formulada por un desconocido.

Mukuro por su parte no sabía qué hacer, el chico frente a el lloraba más que antes, y este no tenía ni la menor idea de que debería hacer. Normalmente no le hubiese importado, pero había algo en ese chico que no le permitía avanzar y dejarle solo.

_O-oye, no- no está bien que un hombre llore, que pensaran de ti si te ven tan patético Kufufu_

"_Qué clase de estupidez le dije! Suficientemente deprimido esta para que venga yo a decirle tal cosa, soy un idiota!"_ El peli azul se torturaba por sus palabras pero no se le ocurría nada.

Tsuna elevo su vista, lo primero que noto fue que ese chico de cabello azul, se encontraba tanto nervioso como confundido, y no sabía cómo ayudarle. Pero las palabras del desconocido le habían sacado de su mundo, había dejado su tristeza momentáneamente, se secó sus lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y le sonrió al chico frente a él.

_Tienes razón, no debería llorar, no por esa persona, ya no_

El castaño con dificultad se levantó y mantuvo una cálida sonrisa en su aniñado rostro.

_Gracias, de cierta forma me ayudaste. Uhmm cuál es tu nombre?_

_Mukuro, Mukuro Rokudo_

Mukuro estaba confundido por las acciones del mayor, pero ahora su corazón se había acelerado, esto después de ver la sonrisa del chico _"Como carajos, estoy pensando que este chico se ve lindo al sonreír?"_ se dijo a si mismo mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

_Gracias Mukuro, Yo soy…._

Cuando el castañole iba a decir su nombre, su celular sono entre sus ropas, este lo busco y lo saco de su pantalón.

_E-este permíteme_

Seguido de tales palabras Tsuna contesto su celular.

El peli azul ante la acción del otro solo asintió, pero comenzó a observar fijamente al castaño, fue allí que noto sus facciones aniñadas, sus grandes ojos color avellana, sus labios delgados, su piel un tanto bronceada. Solo era un poco más alto que el, pero este era delgado y tenía buena figura, si no hubiera hablado con el pensaría que era una chica.

Era lindo?

Mukuro quiso golpear su cabeza contra el muro cercano, esa persona frente a él era un chico y se notaba que era mayor, tal vez por unos 3 años, pero más importante era un chico!

Pero más importante sus mejillas se sentían calientes estaba ruborizado y todo por observar a ese chico.

_EHHH!_

Aquel grito por parte del mayor le saco de sus divagaciones, le observo y noto como el rostro del castaño tomaba un color azul.

_Kufufu y ahora que paso?_

Mukuro no pudo evitar la curiosidad, ese chico frente a el mostraba muy fácilmente sus emociones, estos prácticamente se dibujaban en su rostro _"seria divertido ver cada exprecion en su rostro"_ pensó el peli azul.

_QUE REBORN QUE!_

Tsuna cada vez mostraba que estaba asustado, antes cada noticia dada por su amigo, había olvidado que esa noche debía enviarle su parte del trabajo a su compañero que por desgracia para el era Reborn, y si no lo enviaba a la hora estipulada, este le mataría, Literalmente.

_Di-disculpa que horas tienes?_

Mukuro arqueo una ceja, el castaño parecía aterrado, pero sin saber que ocurría dirigió su vista a su reloj el cual portaba en su muñeca izquierda.

_ Son las 8:45._

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como platos ante la respuesta del peli azul.

_HIIIIII, tengo que enviar el trabajo! Gokudera-kun gracias por recordármelo!_

Tsuna dirigió su vista ahora a su acompañante, cerro el celular e hizo una leve reverencia.

_Lo- lo siento es de vida o muerte, nos vemos después Mukuro_

Y sin más el castaño salió corriendo en dirección opuesta, dejando a un muy confundido Mukuro.

* * *

><p>_Ni siguiera le pregunte su nombre –suspira-_<p>

Mukuro elevo su vista al cielo, por alguna razón quería creer en las palabras del castaño, deseaba verle una vez más.

_Kufufu que vergonzoso_

_Mukuro-sama!_

Corriendo por el corredor venían dos chicos uno rubio y con apariencia algo salvaje, mientras el otro de cabello oscuro y lentes, ambos se acercaban donde estaba su compañero.

_Le hemos estado buscando pyon~!_

_, está bien?_

_Ken, Chikusa? Estoy bien, que ocurre?_

_Los Vendicare tomaron esta zona, nos preocupamos por usted, ya que no estaba con M.M pyon~!_

_Kufufu, estoy bien, solo… solo tuve un agradable encuentro_

* * *

><p>Tsuna por su parte corría como si el demonio viniera tras él, temía por su vida y más si su departamento estaba a 15 minutos de distancia, a toda velocidad iba corriendo, daba gracias que cuando se trataba de Reborn obtenía un poder único, tal vez era eso a lo que le decían instinto de supervivencia?.<p>

_Oh Dios por favor hazme llegar a tiempo, no quiero morir tan joven!_

* * *

><p>Fin cap 1<p>

Holitas espero que hayan disfrutado de mi primer cap, la verdad este es el primer fic que escribo con la intención de subir, realmente me emocione con este Fic, oh gracias clase de japonés,(XD) fue allí cuando me agarro la inspiración.

Amo la idea de un Mukuro de 17 años y un Tsuna mayor y un poco más maduro.

Adoro esta pareja mujajajaja, espero que les haya agradado así como yo disfrute escribirlo.

Este fic está dedicado a cierto foro rol de KHR, ustedes saben quiénes son, y a mi mujer hermosa (Yuni) cuida de Prudencio(?) te amo XDDDD

Comentario por favor ^^


	2. ¿Tomando una oportunidad?

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 6927, y toques de otras, según vaya la dirección del fic~

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: Mukuro ahora no sabe que pensar sobre su encuentro es el destino? o alguien solo esta jugando con el?

Advertencia: AU Universo alterno. Un Mukuro de 17 años inmaduro y burlon, un Tsuna calido y maduro con problemas en su vida amorosa, y mucho OoC de parte de los personajes. Esta historia es yaoi, clasificación M, pareja principal 6927, con ligeros toques 1827 y R27,D18 (Tsuna los atrae como miel a las moscas XD)

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

Narración

-acciones.-

_"pensamientos"_

___hablan_

CORREGIDO! *O*(?)

* * *

><p>NUVYS568 PRESENTA<p>

**Una oportunidad del destino**

Cap 2

¿Tomando una oportunidad?

Tsuna por su parte corría como si el demonio viniera tras él, temía por su vida y más si su departamento estaba a 15 minutos de distancia, a toda velocidad iba corriendo, daba gracias que cuando se trataba de Reborn obtenía un poder único, tal vez era eso a lo que le decían instinto de supervivencia?.

_Oh Dios por favor hazme llegar a tiempo, no quiero morir tan joven!_

* * *

><p>Tsuna llego a su apartamento con 5 minutos de ventaja antes de que se marcara las 9:00pm. Coloco su bolso en una mesa de esquina cercana a la puerta de entrada, subio al segundo piso por su ordenador, pero antes de llegar a su habitacion se quedo viendo en un espejo cercano, en el se observo fijamente, las marcas de sus sollozos estaban marcados en su rostro.<p>

_Uhm, patetico, como pude llorar tanto si fui yo quien termino la relacion?_

Se dirigio a su habitacion, encendio el ordenador y mientras este entraba en su seccion, el castaño decidio refrescar su rostro, este realmente lo nesecitaba sentia arder sus ojos. Despues de refrescar su rostro este regreso a su habitacion y busco el archivo que debia enviarle al azabache, "Dios sabe que me pasara si no lo envio a tiempo" se decia el castaño con algo de temor.

Subio el archivo faltando 1 minuto para las 9:00,al cabo de enviarlo solo pasaron 5 segundos, Tsuna ya se habia acomodado en su cama, cuando su celular comenzo a brillar y emitir un rigtone(o como se escriba XD)

Aquel timbre era unico, ese timbre era el soundtrack de cuando en una pelicula de terror el asecino va tras su presa, y para Tsuna el lo era. Contesto de mala gana pero era peor no hacerlo.

_Que ocurre Reborn? no lo entrege a tiempo?-tono burlon-_

_No me provoque Dame-Tsuna!-algo molesto-_

_-silencio-Tsuna? -pregunto el azabache-_

_Reborn...yo...yo termine con Hibari-san y esta vez es definitivo._

_Estas seguro?_

_No...no lo estoy pero prefiero dejar de sentirme atado a el!_

_Hasta que te das cuenta*rie* Dame-Tsuna me sorprendes, como es que no estas llorando como otras veces?-rei burlon-_

_Supongo que ya llore todo lo que debia llorar, Hey...gracias...por escucharme, nesecitaba hablar con alguien, y me alegro que hallas sido tu._

_Por lo menos me das credito, pero recuerda que si caes ante el otra vez ya no te servira de nada huir de el._

_Lo se yo...-silencio-_

En ese momento una imagen fugaz llego a la mente del castaño, aquel chico con el cual se habia topado, "era...muy apuesto...y de no ser por el seguramente estaria aun por las calles vagando y llorando estupidamente por ese mal agradecido, Mukuro Rokudo eh?, un chico peculiar, al igual que sus hermosos ojos. Nunca habia conocido a alguien con Monocromia, pero le sentaba muy bien" El castaño seguia divagando mentalmente mientras recordaba alchico peliazul.

_Dame-Tsuna, estas alli?_

Tsuna salio de su mundo tras por fin poder escuchar la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la linea.

_Eh? si, si lo estoy, lo siento creo que estoy algo cansado, hablamos mañana?_

_Tch, como quieras, espero que mañana por lo menos estes presentable, si veo que estuviste llorando, te golpeare, tan fuerte que si tendras motivos para llorar!_

_jajaja, tranquilo no creo volver a llorar por el_

_Bien espero que no lo hagas_

_Reborn-silencio- gracias, te lo agradesco_

_Idiota no me deves nada, acuestate ya, mañana tenemos clases!_

Tsuna rio antes de colgar a la llamada, por lo menos ahora se sentia mucho mejor, a veces aunque no le gustara admitir ese azabache con ego de sicario le ayudaba en sus peores momentos.

* * *

><p>Reborn por su parte estaba...feliz? si, si lo estaba, por fin podria tener una oportunidad con el castaño, llevaba 3 años tra el, pero este solo habia tenido ojos para ese idiota de Kyoya.<p>

_Preparate, Dame-Tsuna_

El azabache tomo de su expresso, seguidamente bajo su fedora ocultando su ronrisa, estaria ancioso de ver al castaño pudiese estar interesado en el, despues de todo, este estaba dispuesto a todo por ese estupido e inutil amigo suyo.

* * *

><p>Mukuro no podia sacar a ese chico de su cabeza, valla que realmente deseaba saber el nombre del chico, se maldecia internamente por no haberselo preguntado,tal vez solo tal vez podria toparse con el una vez mas.<p>

_-suspiro-_

_Mukuro-sama?_

_Eh? ah! mi querida Chrome, ocurre algo?_

_Uhm bueno, parece algo despistado, ademas de que es raro verle suspirar_

_Kufufu, soy tan obvio? lamento molestarte, es solo que no e podido sacar a cierta persona de mi cabeza_

_EH!_

Una gota de sudor bajo por la cien del peli azul, acoso era tan raro verle pensar en alguien fuera de sus conocidos? aunque si este lo pensaba bien esa seria la primera vez que hacia tal cosa.

_Querida Chrome por que la sorpresa?_

Pregunto fingiendo curiosidad aunque este ya habia llegado a que si era muy raro su nueva facinacion.

_Eh? Uhm bu-bueno, e-es so-solo que-que...-toma aire- nunca le habia escuchado suspirar tanto por un ser humano e-eso es to-todo -rubor-_

La chica se motraba muy apenada tras su respuesta, su timides natural salia a flote al estar siendo observada fijamente por el contrario, pero el peli azul no le parecia nada de malo el comentario, era valido su pensamiento, ya que era la primera vez que hacia tal cosa.

_Kufufu, creo que es por amor~?_

_EH!-rubor-_

La chica peliazul se puso muy, muy roja, ante la nueva declaracion de su hermano, pero la curiosidad le llegaba,¿Quien era esa persona? ¿Como habia conquistado a su hermano? ¿Le conocia? tantas preguntas a las cuales buscaria una respuesta.

_Hermano, quien es? le conosco?-curiosa-_

_Kufufu, realmente deseas saberlo?_

_Vamos hermano, dime, dime-anciosa-_

_Kufufu, veo que la curiosidad de invade mi querida Chrome, la verdad yo tambien deseo saberlo_

_Eh? a que te refieres, Mukuro-sama, digame por favor_

_Es la verdad no lo se, no le pregunte su nombre, espero poder encontrarle y poder preguntarselo_

Chrome por primera vez noto sinceridad en la voz y sonrisa que su hermano le dedicaba, ahora era mayor su curiosidad, que habia hecho esa persona para dejar tal efecto en su hermano?

_Chrome ve dormir, ya es tarde, mañana debes levantarte temprano -le acaricia la mejilla-

_Si Mukuro-sama, espero que cuando regrese de mi viaje puedas contarme mas sobre esta persona-le sonrie- ya debo irme a mi habitacion, Mukuro...cuidate mucho en lo que no estoy._

_Kufufu claro mi querida Chrome, duerme bien_

_si, buenas noches_

La peliazul salio de la habitacion de Mukuro, dejando a este soñar despierto realmente era amor? El unico cariño hacia alguien mas que no fuera el era a su hermana, aparte de ella no habia nadie mas.

_Kufufu, espero verte pronto usagi-chan._

Mukuro se recosto en su cama mientras su mirada se posaba en el techo, tal vez si mañana pasaba por aquel callejon se toparia con el castaño. Pero algo le molestaba, ese chico lloraba por alguien, o eso fue lo que entendio, mientras le veia, ahora estaba seguro de que una sonrisa se veia mejor en el rostro del castaño.

Cuando Mukuro se levanto, se dirigio al cuarto de al lado, al abrir la puerta vio que su hermana ya no estaba. El peliazul se habia desvelado pensando en el encuentro que habia tenido.

Se desperto gracias a la alarma programada por el, se levanto de su cama y se dirigio a la habitacion de su herman, pero al abrir la puerta noto que esta ya se habia marchado , ahora se lamentaba el no haberse podido despedir de su hermana, no le veria por mas de 3 meses, pero era necesario, nesecitaba un tratamiento que solo en Alemania podria conseguir.

El peliazul suspiro pesadamente y regreso a su habitacion, tomo su celular y mando un mensaje de texto que decia:

"Hey me hubiese despertado, queria despedirme de ti."

Chrome iba en entrado en el aeropuerto cuando el celular de esta comenzo a sonar. Lo busco en su chaqueta y luego lo encontro dentro de su bolso de mano, lo abrio y rio algo ruborizada.

_Que ocurre Chrome-chan? -le sonrie-_

_Mi hermano, se molesto por no haberlo despertado jeje_

_Bueno, Muku-chan te quiere y estoy segura de que te extrañara mucho, fue malvado de tu parte el no despertarle.

_Uhm, si pero es que se desvelo pensando en alguien -rubor-_

_Muku-chan esta enamorado? -sorprendida-_

_Segun parece...pero no me dio muchos detalles, creo que en lo que no este buscara a esa persona-sonrie-_

_Uhm, ubiese insistido en que te diera mas detalles, es raro ver a Muku-chan en ese estado, quiero saber quien es? mo~ Muku-chan es malo!_

Ambas chicas,entre tanta conversacion ya habian terminado todos los tramites del vuelo, llegaron a la zona donde se entregaba el voleto, y ambas pasaron muy emocionadas, pero ahora mas que nunca, como seria esa persona en la que Mukuro Rokudo se habia fijado?.Definitivamente deveria estar al pendiente de que sucederia.

Al subir al avion el celular de la peliazul volvio a sonar, este era un nuevo mensaje de su hermano el contenido del mensaje hizo que la cara de la podre chica se tornara como un tomate.

"Por cierto es de un chico, del que te hable ayer, Kufufu"

_Kyoko-chan! mira,mira!-le mostro el celular-_

La castaña se sorprendio al ver a su amiga con aquel notable rojo en su rostro, tomo el celular y leyo el mensaje alli entendio por que su mejor amiga estaba tan roja, cosa que le sucedio a ella tambien.

_Chrome, tu-tu crees que es verdad?_

_No...no lo se, con Mukuro-sama uno nunca sabe_

Las chicas ahora que iban camino a Alemania no podrian hablar con Mukuro quedaria con las ganas de saber que pasaria y si el mensaje de texto era real.

* * *

><p>Mukuro, sabia que reacciones tendrian ambas chicas por su mensaje, era una venganza por no haberle despertado. Ahora se encontraba solo en casa, y no tenia ganas de ir al instituto a si que se volvio a recostar, esperando dormir otro rato.<p>

Pero ahora, una vez mas la imagen del castaño llorando en el suelo le venia a la mente, era tan frustrante para el que algo como eso le afectara tanto, habia visto a muchas personas llorar pero, por que con ese chico habia sido diferente? por que su sonrisa le habia parecia tan bella?

Realmente no entendia nada de lo que pasaba por su mente, por lo menos si ubiese sentido eso antes no se sentiria tan confundido. El peli azul entre tantos pensamientos sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Tsuna termino sus trabajos antes de poder tomar una siesta y poder consiliar un poco su cansancio, cuando por fin pudo tomar una merecida siesta, noto algo que hacia mucho que no tenia, paz, esta era desbordante le gustaba mucho sentirse a si.<p>

A la mañana siguiente lo que le desperto fue la continua molestia del timbre de su celular, este llevaba sonando un buen rato pero no se habia podia despegar de las colchas, y como podria estaba tan comodo.

Al cabo de 30 minutos segun el, por fin se digno a levantarse, miro que su celular emitia una luz verde, lo tomo y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar 3 llamadas de Gokudera, 5 llamadas de Reborn, 2 de Yamamoto, 2 de Ryohei y hasta 1 de Hibari.

_Oh Dios que habra pasado!_

Tsuna no entendia porque tenia tantas llamadas perdidas y fue cuando su mirada se poso en el reloj sobre su mesa de noche, eran las 3:00pm. 3:00! Habia dormido toda la santa mañana! Los ojos del catsaño se abrieron como platos. habia faltado a la Universidad, y a sus clases.

* * *

><p>_Reborn-san, Tsuna ya te respondio?_<p>

_Tch, ese idiota! -aura asecina-_

Yamamoto dio unos pasos hacia atras, conocia el temperamente del chico frente a el, rezaba para que cuando Tsuna llegase, este no le matara.

_maa, maa Reborn no vallas a matarle si?-sonrie alegremente-_

La broma de Yamamoto solo provocaba que Reborn, le observara con odio si las miradas mataran, Yamamoto estaria a 50 metros bajo tierra.

_Si no quieres tomar su lugar solo callate!_

Yamamoto ahora si temia por su vida, sabia muy bien que Reborn era temperamental, y en ves de calmarle la habia despertado su instinto asecino,un aura oscura fluia en torno al cuerpo de este, si Reborn fuese un sicario seria el mejor del mundo se dijo el moreno mientras veia la forma de escapar.

Por fin vio su ruta de escape, Gokudera pasaba cerca de donde ambos chicos se encontraban, Yamamoto dio una rapida reverencia y salio corriendo de alli para tomar la mano de Gokudera y correr, cosa que al peliplata le tomo de sorpresa, pero cuando vio hacia atras pudo notar por que el otro huia,_"Oh pobre Juudaime"_ No insulto al moreno, pero rapidamente los dos desaparecieron en el campus.

* * *

><p>Mukuro se digno a levantarse tras varias horas de sueño, tomo una ducha, preparo un ligero desayuno y texteo con su celular, al rato se aburrio y decidio salir a ver si tenia suerte y se topaba con el castaño.<p>

Cuando este estaba a punto de salir su celular comenzo a sonar, tomo el aparato y hecho un vistaso era el numero de Chikusa el que aparecia en su pantalla, de mala gana contesto.

**_Mukuro-sama_**

_Que sucede?-tono molesto-_

**_Lamento molestarte, pero... nos dejaron un trabajo en grupo y Chrome me pidio que te hiciera participar, se que es una molestia pero fue una promesa_**

_Tch, bien ire al instituto no se muevan_

**_como desee Mukuro-sama_**

El pelia azul, tenia fruncido el ceño, _"carajo cuando creia poder safarme de esa mierda"_ penso el chico mientras un pesado suspiro salia de su boca, regreso a su habitacion y se cambio de ropa.

Al cabo de 20 minutos bajo, tomo las llaves de su apartamento, cojio el bolso y se encamino al instituto donde sus amigos le aguardaban, pero aprovechando que ya era tarde paso por varias tiendas comprando lo que seria su comida de la semana, sin Chrome con el por lo menos este comeria una de las cosas que le gustaban y eso era comida comprada.

* * *

><p>Tsuna llego exausto a la universidad, hasta habia olvidado de que tenia auto y podria haber llegado mucho antes y con mas tranquilidad, solo a el se le olvida ese tipo de cosas.<p>

Este iba tratando de recorbrar el aliento cuando un fuerte golpe en la espalda le hizo caer directo al suelo, y entre lagrimas de dolor subio la vista.

_Re-Reborn! HIIII!_

Tsuna se puso azul y aun en el suelo restrocedio hasta chocar con un arbol cercano, el aura asecina que enmarcaba a su amigo no le era nada, nada grata.

_Dame-Tsuna, donde carajos estabas!-molesto-_

_HIIII!, lo siento me quede dormido! no me mates, te lo ruego aun son muy joven!-sollozo-_

_Tch idiota estaab preocupado por ti, siempre contestas mis llamabas,crei que te habia suicidado o algo! ven dame la mano antes de que te patee!_

El pelinegro le extendio la mano, Y tsuna acepto aun con lagrimas en sus ojos, sabia que Reborn estaria molesto, pero...nunca espero que este le dijera que estaba preocupado por el.

_Lo siento, es solo que estaba mas cansado de lo que creia, enserio no fue mi intencion hacerte enojar, debi llamarte lo siento._

_Tch, Dame-Tsuna para la proxima llamame, hasta tuve que hablar con ese idiota!_

_Uhm lo-lo siento no volvera a pasa, prometo llamarte para la proxima, asi que no te enojes si?-sonrie calidamente-_

_Tch mas te vale, ven vamos a comer seguramento no has comido verdad?_

_No, no lo he hecho gracias-sonrie algo ruborizado-_

_Yo invito_

_EH!_

_Que sucede? tan raro es que te quiera invitar a comer?_

_La- la verdad si, normalmente eres un maldito egoista_

_-Aura asecina- Que yo que?_

_HIII!, perdon se me salio, no me golpees!_

_Tch, puedo ser amable cuando quiero sabes?-oculta su rostro tras su fedora-_

_Uhm, aunque me han dicho que eso solo es conmigo-murmura-_

_Tch,no tiene nada de malo, sabes, no le veo el problema a ser amable contigo_

_"Oh rayo olvide que Reborn escucha hasta cuando un alfiler se cae al suelo-gota-"_

Penso el castaño mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo a su lado_  
><em>

_Uhm gracias y tambien por lo de anoche, me ayudaste mucho._

_Por mi no hay problema_

Ambos chicos se dirigian a la cafeteria, pero antes de entrar se encontraron con aquel pelinegro, tan molesto para ambos.

_Herviboro, donde estabas?_

_No es tu problema-serio-_

Hibari fulmino con la mirada a su ex, esa nueva actitud del castaño comenzaba a molestarle.

Tsuna por su parte dudo de su palabras y tomo la mano de Reborn, la apreto firmemente, el castaño sabia que hacia como se encontraba ahora solo lograria ponerse mas triste de lo que este ya estaba, sin darce cuenta el castaño tomo la mano de su amigo a su por su parte al sentir el agarre del castaño le observo un momento, su mirada estaba fija en la del idiota frente a el, El azabache comprendio muy bien que deberia hacer, Tsuna deseaba que el le ayudara a salir de alli, este con gusto lo haria.

_Tsuna, vamos!_

Reborn tiro de la mano del castaño alejandole de Hibari, este no queria verle asi, le gustaba molestar al castaño,pero este sufria mucho y no era por algo que este habia hecho, pero mas que nada le molestaba el simple hecho de que el otro sufriera tanto solo con Tsuna quiso terminar con ese idiota, Reborn sabia que despues de esto el castaño comenzaria a dudar si era lo correcto, de esto ya era la tercera vez que pasaba, asi que el mejor que nadie sabia que era lo que podria pasar, asi que lo mejor que podia hacer por el otro era simplemente alejarle de su ex.

Tsuna se dejo guiar pero mantenia la mirada gacha,sentia muy bien la mirada de Hibari sobre el, eso le ponia mas nervioso de lo que ya estab,a realmente este siempre habia mantenido ese sentimiento de temor y peligro cuando estaba con Hibari, pero este lo habia notado eso solo pasaba cuando Reborn estaba a su lado, no sabia el por que aquellos dos nunca se habia llevado bien. Pero la actitud de su amigo en aquel momento le ayudaba a mantenerse fuerte ante sus decision.

_Gra-gracias Reborn_

El castaño sujeto la mano de Reborn mientras en su mente regresaba a cuando se habia topado con hibari _"Oh Dios yo realmente le conteste asi a Hibari-san? Habia tenido el valor de elevarle la voz?"_ Ahora mas que nunca el castaño estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

* * *

><p>Mukuro termino sus comprar, hablo con Chikusa y Ken, sobre las clases, si no fuera por que Chrome le habia pedido portarse relativamente bien mientras ella no estaba y lo pero es que segun parecia les habia hecho jurar a sus "amigos" que le vigilaran en cuanto a las clases se trataba.<p>

De mala gana tomo los apuntes de Chikusa, para hacer sus tareas, pero la estupida pelea de M.M le estaba comenzando a cansar.

_YA CALLENSE, DEMONIOS! COMO CARAJOS QUIEREN QUE ESTUDIE, SI ESTAN HACIENDO TANTO RUIDO, SI VAN A ESTAR CON ESTUPIDECES LARGENSE!_

Todos guardaron silencio, un Mukuro molesto + una Chrome ausente era = a una paliza por parte de su lider.

El enojo que el peli azul portaba era enorme, estaba haciendo un maldito trabajo que no queria, estaba con esos idiotas que discutian, y M.M hablando de algo llamado Yaoi, y Ken no entendia la explicacion que Chikusa le habia repetido por quinta vez, a el con habersela explicado una vez fue suficiente pero su falta de interes en el trabajo le hacia no querer pensar como responder.

_Al demonio,me largo! y ni se les ocurra seguirme!_

Mukuro se levanto de su asiento, tomo sus cosas y con una mirada fulminante les hizo entender a su camaradas de que no les queria ver en un buen rato o mas bien hasta el dia siguiente.

* * *

><p>Tsuna, estaba satisfecho, Reborn le habia dado mucha, mucha comida, era horrible pensar que una de las formas para llegar a su corazon era dandole de comer.<p>

_Gracias Reborn estuvo delicioso_

_Valla Dame Tsuna eres unico-sonrie-_

Tsuna al ver la sonrisa de su espartano amigo, no pudo evitar ruborizarse, era raro que este sonriera y mas si le estaba viendo a el fijamente.

_Uhm, en serio gracias, una vez mas me ayudaste_

_Tch, ni me recuerdes a ese idiota, no estoy de animo para pensar en algo que tiene que ver con el_

El azabache tomo su expresso del cual bebio alegremente, pensar en ese idiota le arruinaba la tarde, una tarde en la cual no sabia en que momento el castaño deberia partir.

_Ah! es cierto lo olvidaba_

Tsuna comenzo a buscar algo entre su chaqueta, para el final sacar un peluche con una singular figura.

_to-toma, se que es tu animal favorito_

Tsuna le dio el peluche, el cual poseia la forma de un camaleon, el azabache lo tomo y lo observo un momento _"Dame-Tsuna era el unico ser existente que le podria dar esa clase de cosas" _penso mientras este ocultaba su sonrisa bajo su fedora.

_Te-te gusto?_

_no dire que si, pero tampoco dire que no_

_Uhm, okey con tal de que lo aceptes-sonrie-_

_Supongo que deberia agradecerte pero...no lo hare arruinaria mi apariencia de chico cool_

_jaja, bien de igual forma que lo aceptes me hace muy feliz_

Tsuna reacciono si pensar y tomo la mano de Reborn, sujetandola suavemente, mientras una sonrisa muy de el se formaba en su rostro.

_Espero que siempre podamos ser amigos_

Al azabache le dolieron esas palabras, este sabia que Tsuna era un despistado, y un chico muy lento en cuanto de relaciones de trataba, el unico que habia notado sus sentimientos ocultos habia sido ese idiota de Kyoya.

Tsuna rapidamente noto un cambio en Reborn, haci que aparto su mano de la de este y desvio la mirada, ahora una incomoda atmosfera les rodeaba a ambos, Reborn tomaba su expresso como si nada, y Tsuna pensaba como romper esa pesada atmosfera a su alrededor ,nuevamente su celular sono, Tsuna saco su celular de su pantalon y lo abrio para contestar.

_Hola, Tsuna al habla_

_Tsuna-san! esta preocupada por ti desu_

_Ha-Haru? que pasa?_

_Tsuna-san, no has entregado el informe sobre sociocultura._

_Eh?-busca en su bolso- waaa aqui esta! crei haberlo entregado!_

El castaño le agradecio a su amiga, corto la llamaba y se levanto de su asiento tomando sus cosas, hizo una leve reverencia frente a su amigo y salio corriendo, tenia que entregar el informe o lo pondrian como que no era un estudiante puntual.

Y sin mas Tsuna llego a la oficina dejo en documento sobre el escritorio del licenciado y suspiro al salir de la oficina, por poco y no lo entregaba.

Pero fue una desagradable sorpresa la que se encontro cuando caminaba por el corredor casi llegando a la salida, alli estaba Hibari y "el".

_Vamos Kyoya, ven a mi casa-rogando-_

_Alejate cabello idiota_

_Pero tenemos que hablar o quieres que mejor valla a la tu ya?_

Tsuna se quedo alli parado mientras aquel rubio alto, decia tales cosas en pleno corredor, el castaño respiro profundamente y siguio su camino para su sorpresa fue cuando el azabache le sujeto del brazo frenando su caminata.

_Herviboro a donde vas?_

Tsuna se puso duro como piedra, por que demonios le habia tomado del brazo, el castaño respiro con una vez mas tomando valor y se giro a ver a su ex.

_ A mi casa, ya me iba, perdon si interrumpi algo_

_Tengo que hablar contigo_

El rubio por su parte desvio la mirada un momento, pero asi como la habia apartato este la elevo una vez mas, se hacerco al castaño y sonrio con algo de dificultad.

_Uhm... ho-hola Tsuna_

Tsuna fulmino con la mirada al rubio, ahora ademas el otro le hablaba que acaso no le habia dejado en claro que no deseaba volverlo a ver en su vida si era posible.

_Lo siento pero llevo prisa y no estoy de humor para hablar con ninguno de ustedes_

Tsuna aparto el brazo del agarre y dio un paso hacia atras, se volteo rapidamente y comenzo a caminar lejos de esos dos, realmente estar con ellos les hacia recorrer a una parte muy oscuro de este.

_Pasare por tu casa mas tarde_

Tsuna no volteo ante las palabras del azabache, realmente no deseaba, hablar o verle y sin mas salio de la universidad algo molesto, pero mas que nada la preocupacion le invadia, ahora que Hibari iria a su casa como deberia huir de el?

Caminaba por los callejones, pensando que deberia hacer esta vez tomo el camino largo en el cual se tomo el tiempo de comprar algunos viveres, pero aun asi lamentaba de que el otro le fuera a ver. Entre tanta divagacion termino chocando contra alguien. Al subir su vista se topo con aquello ojos bicolor.

_Mukuro!_

* * *

><p>El peli azul se fue de su base y paso por su casa, dejando su bolso y cambiando sus ropas, andar por alli con el uniforme de Kokuyo no era divertido, y mas cuando habia tenido que ir a su instituto y de ese lugar a su base, y luego regresar era agobiante para el.<p>

Mukuro se propuso a ir donde habia conocido al chico de la noche anterior asi que salio de su apartamento una vez mas, pero a cierto punto del trayecto se dio cuenta de algo, este no sabia muy bien por donde le habia conocido, aquella vez huia de M.M haci que practicamente no sabia donde era, detuvo su andar y fue sacado de su mundo tras un impacto que casi le hace caer, el peliazul se sorprendio al escuchar aquella vas tan singular.

_Oh, eres el de ayer-sonrie- Creo que deberiamos tener otra forma de encontrarnos no? kufufu_

* * *

><p>Por alguna razon Tsuna, se alegro de verle habia algo que ese chico que le tranquilizaba este de alguna forma le ayudaba a olvidar sus problemas pero esto no duro mucho cuando se encontro con alquien a espaldas del peliazul, alli estaba "el".<p>

Hibari se encontraba ya a las puertas de su casa,sin comprender lo que hacia tomo a Mukuro del brazo y lo llevo tras un muro cercano, esperando y rogando a que el otro no le ubise visto.

* * *

><p>Mukuro en cambio se asusto por el agarre de la nada del mayor,pero mas aun se sorprendio al sentir como era acorralado por este contra el muro, este se ruborizo levemente por tener el rostro del otro tan cerca del suyo, pero no entendia el por que de la accion.<p>

_E-este que haces?_

El castaño dirigio sus orbes cafes hacia el peliazul y se quedo un momento pensando que deberia decirle.

_Uhm, bueno...este...lo-lo siento e-es que hay alguien frente a mi casa, y bueno,... no estoy de humor para hablar con el y uhm te escondi conmigo sin darme cuenta lo-lo siento_

_Alguien frente a tu casa?_

Mukuro volteo a ver con cuidado encpntrandose on un chic alto de cabello oscuro, piel palida y ojos de color metalizado azules,este se encontraba recostado frente a un muro de piebra, atras de este muro se veia una gran costruccion de estilo occidental.

_Y este chico es?_

Mukuro no esperaba respues despues de todo quien era el para saber.

_Es mi ex_

El peliazul se sorprendio ante esas palabras, pero mas que nada algo en su pecho comenzo a doler. Asi que este chico castaño habia salido con ese hermoso chico de cabellos oscuros, le dolia, el solo pensarlo le dolia.

_Kufufu ya veo y porque te escondes?_

_No quiero verle, le detesto_

Tsuna mostro mucho dolor en su rostro, parecia que iba a volver a llorar, el castaño habia llorado hasta tener los ojos rojos y su nariz igual, pero aun asi este le habia dado una sonrisa, que nadie nunca le habia dado.

_Vamos!_

Sin mas Mukuro tomo la mano de Tsuna y comenco a alejarle de ese chico al cual ahora odiaba mas que a nadie en el mundo.

Fin cap 2

* * *

><p>Minasan! kombawa ^^ espero que disfruten este cap , me costo un poco subirlo pero aqui esta, espero que les guste, y comenten ya que este como e dicho antes es el primero que publico y la verdad espero que muchos me apoyen con este fic --

Se lo dedico a mi mujer YUNI! tu sabes quien eres(?) XDD al foro de KHR y a mis amigis en facebook.

Comenten porfis ya que vivo de ello(?)

cuidense y hasta la proxima

xao,xao


	3. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: 6927, y toques de otras, según vaya la dirección del fic~

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary: Mukuro siente un gran dolor en pensar que el castaño mantenga un rostro de dolor mientras recuerda su relacion con el azabache, pero ahora este se a propuesto a cambiar su tristeza por una sonrisa.

Advertencia: AU Universo alterno. Un Mukuro de 17 años inmaduro y burlon, un Tsuna calido y maduro con problemas en su vida amorosa, y mucho OoC de parte de los personajes(no me maten por ello ;-;). Esta historia es YAOI!, clasificación M, pareja principal 6927, con ligeros toques 1827 y R27,D18 y RXL (kukukuku)

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei~

Narración.

-acciones.-

_"pensamientos"_

_Hablan_

Perdon si hay algo mal escrito pro mi pc no tiene word haci que lo que escribo es segun me sale, ;-; no me regañen si no esta bien lo importante es que la historia se entienda.

Ah y sobre la trama ira algo lenta al principio ya que Tsuna debera olvidar su antiguo amor y bueo fue una relacion muy larga con el azabache, y superarlo sera algo doloroso y lento para Tsuna, mientras que Mukuro esta es su primera relacion o mas bien su primer amor ,y ya que el que no sabe muchas cosas sobre este nuevo sentimiento costara en descubrirlo por lo que en lo de tener una pareja se le hara mas dificil saber como conquistar a Tsuna. Eso es todo lo aclaro ahora.

* * *

><p>NUVYS568 PRESENTA<p>

**Una oportunidad del destino**

Cap 3

¿Te gustaria ir a mi casa?

Fin capitulo anterior:

Sin mas Mukuro tomo la mano de Tsuna y comenco a alejarle de ese chico al cual ahora odiaba mas que a nadie en el mundo.

* * *

><p>_Vamos al parque si nos quedamos aqui ese chico te encontrara_<p>

Tsuna asintio y se dejo guiar por el menor, la verdad no queria por ningun motivo ver a Hibari, pero en su rostro un rubor se hizo presente. Se sentia avergonzado, no entendia por que le habia dicho a ese chico que era practicamente un desconocido datos de su vida privada. Le habia dicho que salio con otro hombre! en otras palabras que era gay, pero se aegraba que por lo menos este no le insultara, le repudiara, pero aun sabiando todo eso el otro chico trataba de ayudarle.

_Gracias Mukuro-sonrei-_

Mukuro volteo a verlo mientras seguia caminando, esa sonrisa definitivamente se veia mejor dibujada en su rostro, le hacia olvidar su enojo, le tranquilizaba en gran medida. A poco rato llegaron a un paque no muy lejano de donde vivia el castañ peli azul se detuvo justo a la entrada de este, pero Mukuro no se habia dado cuenta de que aun llevaba tomado de la mano al mayor.

_E-este Mukuro? Pu-puedes soltar mi mano?-rubor-_

_Eh?_

El peli azul volteo a ver a su mano izquierda y si, alli estaba, aun sostenia la mano del otro, Mukuro le solto suavemente y un leve rubor aparecio en su rostro, seguidamente desvio la mirada para que el castaño no lo notase.

_Uhm, lo-lo siento, no fue mi intencion_

_E-esta bien no-no me incomodo_

Eso era la verdad el agarre del peliazul era calido, sus manos eran calidas, su tacto en ningun momento pretendio dañarle, mas bien se notaba que este solo queria protegerle. Era reconfortante, pero la verguenza de haber caminado con alguien tomados de la mano era- era...era algo que este siempre habia querido, y ese chico sin saberlo habia cumplido con una de sus fantasias de pareja.

_Mu-mukuro, po-por que al parque?_

_Por nada en especial, senti que podrias estar mas tranquilo aqui_

_Uhm gracias, esta es la segunda vez que me ayudas-sonrie- te lo agradesco-_

_Tu nombre?_

_Eh?_

_Cual es tu nombre?, aun no me lo has dicho_

_Oh, Tsuna, Sawada Tsunayoshi, perdon habia olvidado presentarme-rubor-_

_No te preocupes_

_Uhm s-si_

Tsuna se sentia algo nervioso y de eso no tenia idea del poruqe era la segunda vez que se topaba con el menor, ya ya le habia dicho demaciado.

El peliazul se recosto sobre una barandillas de metal, ante la atenta mirada del mayor, Tsuna camino hasta un culumpio y se sento alli.

_Dime, porque me ayudaste? No era realmente tu problema como para ayudarme con Hibari-san_

_Tu rostro_

_Mi rostro?_

_Se notaba que sufrias, suficiente te vi llorar por el la ultima vez, crees que te dejaria solo cuando mas lo nesecitas, Kufufu no me subestimes._

_Era tan obvio que era por el que lloraba? Rayos soy patetico, como pude llorar cuando yo fui quien le termino?_

_Uhm_

_De esto ya es la tercera vez que terminamos, al final siempre terminabamos, para despues regresar, pero... esta vez estoy decidido y no, no hare. No regresara con el.

Tsuna apreto sus puños, mientras cerraba sus ojos estaba cansado de huir, pero aun no tenia el valor para enfrentarle solo tenia miedo, miedo a que si le veia una vez mas Hibari le convenceria de que debian estar juntos.

Mukuro noto como el castaño sufria y se lamentaba, realmente tanto le habia amando? Estaba molesto, deseaba hacer que el mayor olvidase todo sobre ese sujeto.

Tsuna se sorprendio al sentir un como calidamente era abrazado, abrio sus ojos y se encontro con el pecho del otro, Mukuro le abrazaba, Tsuna no pudo evitar ruborizarce ante la accion del menor.

_Mu-mukuro?_

_Por favor ya no estes triste, verte sufrir es horrible_

_Uhmmm... gra-gracias_

Por que con Mukuro era tan facil hablar? por que frente a este podia llorar? porque debia sentirse tan comodo ante tal accion? Realmente el destino le habia hecho encontrarse con alguien que podria ser un preciado amigo.

Tsuna comenzo a llorar, pero estas lagrimas no eran de dolor, eran mas de comprencion, aquellas lagrimas que derramaban eran una despedida a a sus sentimientos por Hibari, eran lagrima de perdon hacia Dino, se sentia como un niño pequeño, era reconfortante tener un hombro donde llorar cuando mas lo nesecitaba. Al terminar de llorar se acurruco en el pecho del menor, no se sentia avergonzado por llorar ante el, es mas de cierta manera sentia que el otro le comprendia mejor que nadie.

_Ya estas mejor?_

_Si gracias, nesecitaba esto, Mukuro gracias_

_No te preocupes no me molesta ayudarte-sonrie-_

_Oh!... te habian dicho que tenias una hermosa sonrisa?_

_Eh?-rubor-_

_Jajaja que lindo_

Tsuna se puso de pie y como agradecimiento a Mukuro, el castaño beso la mejilla de este.

_Gracias_

En cambio el peliazul, solo se ruborizo mas, "Como demonios ese chico hacia algo como eso tan abiertamente?" Mukuro se llevo su mano a su mejilla e inmediatamente dsvio la mirada.

_Eres... un idiota_

El castaño rio al ver aquel peuqeño rubor que se presento en el menor, era...lindo? realmente ese chico era especial, un caso unico que calmaba su corazon, ni siguiera comprendia el porque se sentia tan tranquilo y calmado a su lado, era muy complicado para su gusto, pero no deseaba apartarse del menor.

Cuando Tsuna iba a dirigirse de nuevo al peliazul su celular comenzo a sonar y si que sabia muy bien de quien era el profundamente observando su celular y se digno a contestar.

_Que deseas?_

_Herviboro donde estas?-Tono molesto-_

_Yo-yo ya no soy nada tu yo como para que me este preguntando donde estoy, por favor Hibai-san yo ya no deseo estar atado a ti_

_Esa es tu respuesta?_

_Si, si lo es, a si que por favor ya no me busques_

Mukuro escucho el tombre de un celular al votear se dio cuenta que era el del castaño, le observo de reojo mientras escuchaba la conversacion, segun las expreciones y por la conversacion del otro, Mukuro facilmente dedujo de quien se trataba, era el chico pelinegro quien le buscaba.

_Kufufu~_

Al peli azul se le ocurrio una idea brillante para el claro, pero dependiendo de que punta de vista lo vieras podria ser malo para el castaño o bueno. Le tomo del barzo y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para quedar a centimetro de distancia.

_Usagi-chan~ Quieres venir a mi casa?_

Tsuna que estaba concentrado en la conversacion con Hibari, se asusto ante el jalon, pero un sonrojo muy notoriose apodero de su rostro tras esa forma seductora de hablarle.

_EHHHH!_

* * *

><p>Hibari hablaba molesto"Ese herviboro se estaba pasando y el no le dejaria hacer tal cosa", ni siguiera a Tsuna se lo permitiria. Sin mas volvio a preguntar una ultima vez el paradero del castañ este no se espero que tras la linea su ex era acompañado por algun desconocido, ya que aquella voz no se le hizo conocida.<p>

_Sawada Tsunayoshi! donde estas!_

_Kufufu, ese sonrojo te sienta bien Usagi-chan -abraza a Tsuna por la cadera-_

_Que-que haces?su-sueltame, no-no es divertido-rubor-_

_Y que te hace pensarlo, Usagi-chan ven a jugar conmigo a mi casa-

_Ya-ya parale Muku- BIPPPP_

La llamada se corto sin que el azabache supiese de quien se trataba pero de algo estaba seguro y es que el no compartia con nadie y Tsuna era su yo!

_Tch_

Habia estaba muy molesto algun herviboro estaba tocando a su Tsunayoshi y el no tenia la mas minima idea de donde se la primera vez que el castaño huia para no encararle pero mas desagradable le parecia el hecho de que ese herviboro inutil andaba con alguien que el no conocia.

Para suerte del palinegro cuando comenzo a retirarse de frente la casa del castaño, a unas calles ciertos herviboros causaban un alvoroto, Hibari saco sus confiables tonfas de su cinturon y antes de que los inutiles herviboros tuvieran un aviso sobre el ataque solo se vieron besando el suelo e inconsientes, con rasguños y alguna que otra fractura.

Para Hibari eso fue quitarse un gra peso de encima,pero no le bastaba con algo tan insignificante, buscaria a Tsunayoshi por todo Namimori y podre del idiota que se metira en su camino.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se encontraba muy avergonzado, el peliazul te tenia por la cadera con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho le habia arrebatado el celular y habia colgado la llamada, pero una sonrisa burlona muy del menor estaba presente en su rotro.<p>

_Kufufu y bien?_

_Gra-garcias?_

_Oh, a si que entendiste lo que hice? Kufufu eres bueno, pero ahora entenderas que ese chico estara buscandote._

_Y-y que puedo hacer yo?-avergonzado-_

-Pues podria aceptar mi invitacion, estoy solo en casa asi que no molestarias_

_Cre-crei que eso solo era para molestar a Hibari-san?

_Kufuf, si pero no deseas que te encuentre, creo que te vendria bien escapar conmigo-sonrie-_

_Yo-yo, e-esta bien-rubor-_

Tsuna no se creia ni sus palabras como le habia dicho que si? Oh Dios Mukuro se habia metido ya mucho en su problema pero, si este chico no le ubiera ayudado con la platica de Hibari este estaba 100% seguro que al final se ubiese rendido y ubiera ido a mas que nada el castaño estaba feliz, la preocupacion que el otro mostraba en sus ojos era sincera, Tsuna en cuanto se trata de aprender a confiar en alguien era todo un genio, bueno supongo que lo que le habia dicho su abuelo sobre el poder en su sangre de cierta forma siempre le era de utilidad.

_Y donde vives?_

_A las afueras de Namimori, entarndo en Kokuyo_

_EH? e-eso esta muy lejos!-sorprendido- biene caminando siempre hasta aqui?_

_La verdad no la otra noche fue por que huia de alguien, pero al final fue un encuentro placentero kufufu_

_Huias? estas en problemas?-preocupado-_

_Kufufu huia de una amiga, nada mas se la pasa siguiendome de un lado a otro, pero esa ve decidi dejarle molesta_

_Oh, ya veo, ya me habia preocupado-suspira- a por cierto...Mukuro cuantos años tienes? si-si no te molesta claro-rubor-_

_Kufufu tengo 17_

_-Sorprendido- valla soy tres años amyor que tu -rie-_

_Jo~? lo que indica que tienes 20 interesante, bueno de cualquier forma vamos-comienza a caminar-_

_Ah e-espera-corre tras el otro-_

Mukuro estaba muy feliz realmente no creyo que el castaño aceptara su oferta, una vez mas ese chico le sacaba una sorpresa, siempre que le veia atentamente notaba algo nuevo en el, era interesante decubrir aquellas pequeñas cosas que el mayor tenia.

En cambio Tsuna estaba algo nervioso, bueno era raro, era la primera vez que iba a la casa de alguien como Mukuro, Hibari siempre investigaba el lugar donde este se quedaria para que nada le sucediera, en esos casos el azabache era muy sobreprotector, y pensandolo bien el azabache nunce le habia dejado ir donde sus amigos hombres, solo donde Haru y cuando era algun trabajo juntoa sus amigos ellos tenia que ir a su casa junto a Hibari a quien decia no gustarle las multitudes pero este siempre estaba alli.

Tsuna comenzo a reir muy bajo, segun parecia el azabache no habia sido tan malo, y no todos sus recuerdos eran dolorosos. Eso le aliviaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Reborn termino su Expresso y deves en cuando miraba la mano que el castaño habia sujetado tan calidamente, realmente no se detendria, iria tras Tsuna, deberia decirle cuales eran sus sentimientes por el.<p>

El azabache se levanto con decision el la mirada y al cabo de un rato salio de la universidad, llevaba unos dulces que habia comprado para el castaño y en la otra llevaba su bolso, Reborn solo se despisto un momento cuando alguien le abrazo por detras, este se sorprendio ante el acto y al voltear a ver se encontro con un chico menor de cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, y una camisa con estampado de vaca.

_REBORN! TE ENCONTRE!-grito-_

_Tch estupida vaca sueltame, tengo cosas mas importantes que estar con un deserebrado, vamos sueltame o la estupides se me pegara-trantando de soltarse-_

_Vamos Reborn hace siglos que no te veo y no has venido a visitarme desde hace mucho, por lo menos Tsuna-nii pasa dos veces por semana para visitarnos a Futta e I-pin._

_Tch te dije que me soltaras!-le golpea en la cabeza- eres un maldito te dicho que no me gusta que me abracen_

_Itte! eso duele Reborn!...eso no es verdad varias veces e visto que Tsuna-nii te abraza-puchero-_

_Dame-Tsuna es muy diferente a ti, solo a el se lo permito_

Lambo se quedo en shock ante la respuesta del mayor, este llevaba sospechandolo un buen tiempo a Reborn le gustaba Tsuna. La primera vez que conocio al azabache este solo tenia 5 años, pero algo que nunca creyo ver era como Reborn sonreia cada vez que Tsuna estaba cerca de el.

Realmente eso le habia dolido, el llevaba mucho tiempo observando al azabache y sin darce cuenta un dia descubrio que el estaba enamorado de este, pero parecia que todos los que estaban cerca del castaño tenian que tener un amor no correspondido. Si tan siguiera Reborn le mirace como lo hacia con Tsuna.

Lambo bajo la mirada triste ,se estaba resistiendo a no llorar frente al azabache, a este no le gustaba que llorara, le decia que se veia devil y que si queria ser un hombre de verdad debia dejar de llorar por todo.

_Tch, vamos vaca estupida no vallas a llorar_

_Yo-yo no llorare, soy un hombre, los hombres no lloran_

La respuesta de lambo sorprendio al azabache abrio en sorpresa sus ojos que segundos despues regresaron a la normalidad, suspiro pesadamente, si Tsuna se deba cuenta que habia hecho llorar al chico vaca despues estaria molesto con el.

_No llores, toma, come, son dulces_

Lambo subio la vista y tomo los dulces que Reborn le ofrecia, de cierta forma que este ubiese sido amable con el sin Tsuna-nii a su alrededor le habia gustado mucho.

_Gracias Reborn-rubor-_

El azabache no creia lo que miraba, ese chico lloron y vaca estupida como el le llamaba se habia ruborizado, y esot solo por los dulces? o por que el se los habia dado? Reborn desvio la mirada, nunca creyo ver a esa vaca de esa forma y de cierta forma le parecio muy lindo.

_Bueno, tengo que irme debo hacer mis trabajos, nos vemos vaca estupida_

Reborn olvido por completo lo que iba a hacer antes de la llegada de Lambo, y tomo un camino hacia su apartamento que quedaba en direccion contraria a la casa del azabache.

Lambo en cambio solo observo atento como se iba el mayor, dejandole con unos dulces, este sonrio y luego aprento el presente contra su pecho, para luego ir en direccion a su casa debia contarle a I-pin lo que le habia pasado pero claro esos dulces no los compartiria con ella, ya que ahor eran muy preciados para el.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ya se encontraba algo cansado tras una gra caminata, este realmente habia querido ir a su casa y tomar su auto, valla que caminar mucho con su oesima condicion fisica era desastrozo.<p>

_Mukuro, cuanto mas hace falta?-cansado-_

_Kufufu eres un inutil si no puedes mantener una caminata de 20 minutos y eso que el clima esta muy fresco-sonrie burlon- usagi-chan necesita hacer mas ejercicio_

_Eh?-rubor- po-podrias dejar de llamarme asi?-avergonzado- es vergonzoso-rubor-_

_No le veo lo divertido de parar si tu rostro se pone muy rojo cada vez que lo digo Usa-gi-chan_

_Mukuro! ya parale!-muy rojo-_

Ser llamado usagi-chan siendo mayor era vergonzoso, y mas cuando era Mukuroq quien lo hacia , esa sonrisa burlona y esos ojos que no apartaban su vista y que leveian fijamente eran cautivadores, era por esto que Tsuna se sentia mas nervioso.

Sin darce cuenta el menor detuvo su andar y ya que Tsuna iba caminando tras el choco perdiendo el equilibrio y cayo al suelo.

_Mukuro por que te detienes sin avisar-se acaricia la nariz- eso dolio_

_Kufufu fijate tu por donde vas-le extiende la mano- yo solo me detuve por que llegamos a mi casa, vez._

El peliazul sonrio de lado mientras que con su mano libre le señalaba unos apartamentos, el edificio estaba algo descuidado y a Tsuna le daba un poco de miedo estar en ese lugar, pero no podria decirle que no al chico que tanto le habia ayudado y tambien tenia mucha curiosidad por saber en que clase de hogar vivia el otro.

_Oh lo siento,-toma la mano del otro-_

_Kufufu sabes para ser mas alto no pesas mucho-lo levanta de un tiron-_

_-sonronjo- Eh? no-no es verdad, yo-yo si tengo si peso...-suelta la mano del otro-_

_Kufufu yo solo digo la verdad, bien entremos_

Mukuro comenzo a caminar hacia la entrada del apartamento, se detuvo frente al acensor donde preciono el boton del ultimo piso. Volteo a ver al castaño que aun se acariciaba la nariz por el golpe. Sonrio de lado y se acerco al otro tomando su mano y acercandole a el para besar la nariz del mayor.

Tsuna se dejo tomar del brazo sin pensar en que el otro se acercaria tanto a su rostro para besar su nariz, ahora su rostro estaba del color de un tomate maduro,"Oh Dios que acaba de hacer!" El castaño se quedo en estado de shock con su sonrojo muy notorio en el rostro nunca, nunca! ubiese pensado que alguien haria tal cosa.

Pero el peliazul habia hecho tal cosa sin analizarla realmente, eso normalmete lo hacia cuando su hermana se lastimaba asi que fue como un auto reflejo, se ruborizo menos que el castaño que parecia estar de roca tras ese acto, Mukuro solo desvio la mirada mientras tiraba del mayor para entrar en el elevador.

_Lo siento... no fue mi intencion..._

_..._

Tsuna aun seguia en shock, ni cuenta se dio cuando ya habia llegado frente al apartamento del peliazul quien buscaba su llave en su chaqueta de color negro.

Mukuro abrio la puerta de su apartamento y paso primero dejando que el castaño entrara por su cuenta y cerrara la puerta tras el, cosa que el mayo hizo inconcientemente.

_Tsunayoshi!_

El nombrado salio de su mundo al escuchar como el peliazul le habia llamado por su nombre.

_Oh, si, lo-lo siento-rubor- es que me sorprendiste lo siento_

_no fue tu culpa fue mia-desvia la mirada-_

_Bu-bueno eso ya no importa -observa a su alrdedor- tu casa parece acojedora, vives solo?_

_No, vivo con mi hermana pero ella esta de viaje no vendra dentro de tres meses_

_Tres meses! y estaras solo todo ese tiempo?_

_Si por mi no hay problema, de igual forma se podria decir que con o sin mi hermana siempre e estado solo_

Tsuna noto el tono de tristeza en la que el peliazul decia aquellas palabras, realmente siempre habia estado solo? o era el, elque se sentia solo?

El castaño camino hasta estar a su lado y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de este, sonrio como solo el sabia hacerlo y luego se dirigio a la cosina de este.

_Que me dices si cocinamos juntos? es mejor asi no?_

El tacto que habia sentido y ver aquella sonrisa tan calida frente a el, le habian puesto algo nervioso, solo ese chico podia conseguir que este se sientiera diferente a como era.

Noto como se dirigio a la cosina y como alegremente decia que podian cosinar juntos, la idea no sonaba nada mal y mas ya que era su hermana quien cosinaba y el no sabia ni como hacer un huevo.

_Kufufu como quieras, pero si se incendia la cosina te culpare a ti-sonrie-_

Ambos chicos comenzaron a preparar lo que seria su cena, que bueno que tanto Mukuro como Tsuna habian pasado comprando algunos viveres, por lo menos asi tendrian una buena cena.

Terminaron al rato con un Mukuro con los dedos con curitas, que el mayor le habia colocado cuidadosamente, era divertido para Tsuna ver como el peliazul sabiendo que no sabia cosinar habia hecho un gran esfuerzo, personas con motivacion de ese tipo eran las que mejor le agraban al castaño.

_Gracias por las curitas-avergonzado-_

_No hay problema, ademas siempre cargo curitas conmigo-sonrie-_

_Y eso a que se debe?_

_Bueno es que soy algo torpe y siemore me caigo o me corto con el papel_

_Pero no lo demuestras en le cocina_

_Bueno eso creo que se debe a mi sangre Italiana-rie-_

_Eres parte Italiano? valla no me lo esperaba_

_Je, si pero solo una pequeña parte_

Ambos chicos estuvieron un bueno rato hablando como si se conocieran dese hace años, esa confianza que el castaño habia adquirido con el menor, le hacia sentirse especial, Mukuro habia notado que Tsunayoshii, era una persona a la cual cualquiera se podria encariñar con el, era amable, tierno,confiable, temeroso, y se avergonzaba facilmente, era por ello del sobrenombre que el peliazul le habia colocado, ya que Tsunayoshii le recordaba a un pequeño conejo.

Al cabo de un buen rato ya habian terminado de comer, y Mukuro por su parte estaba asombrado de lo mucho que comia el mayor, como podia haber comido 3 platos de comida, y segun parecia queria comer mas, era muy divertido ver como comia tanto aunque no lo parecia, ya que este era muy delgado, a donde se iba toda esa comida, pensaba el menor mientras lavaba su plato.

_Usagi-chan, vere si tengo algo que te quede par que duermas, puedes tomar una ducha si lo deseas y creo que dormiras en mi habitacion_

_Mukuro no me llames Usagi-chan es muy vergonzoso-sonrojo- Uhm bien_

Mukuro salio de la sala y se fue directo a su habitacion que bueno que este no tenia nada fuera de lugar, suspiro por el alivio y comenzo a buscar algo que el otro pudiese usar.

Tsuna termino de comer, lavo todos los platos seco sus manos y se dirigio a donde habia visto entrar al peliazul, cuando entro en la habitacion noto que era el cuarto de este.

_Valla tu cuarto es muy espacioso-rie-_

_Eh? oh bueno no tengo muchas cosas y no es que las nesecite, prefiero leer_

_Oh! ya veo_

El castaño observaba cada cosa en el cuarto del menor, tenia un sin fin de libros tanto cerca de la cama como en la repisa, era como estar en una pequeña libreria.

_Tal vez puedas prestarme un libro luego no?_

_Kufufu toma el que gustes, no tengo problema_

_Oh gracias-sonrie-_

_Uhm creo que esto te quedara_

El peliazul saco una camisa de color blaco y mangas naranjas, se la lanzo al castaño el cual asintio ante la prenda.

_Creo que si me quedara_

_Bien en ese caso el baño esta cruzando el corredor es la primera puerta que vez_

_Oh bien, tomare un baño gracias_

Tsuna salio del cuarto del menor y se dirigio al baño, retiro su ropa y sus accesorios y entro en la ducha, realmente a veces era mejor estar acompañado ultimamente el castaño se la habia pasado solo, y fue cuando descubrio lo de Hibari y Dino...

Tsuna movio su cabeza de lado a lado tratando de no pensar en ello, tenia que mantenerse fuerte, mañana deberia hablar con Dino y decirle que le perdonaba, despues de todo este era una persona importante para el, Tsuna le apreciaba mucho.Y tambien deberia hablar con Hibari frente a frente.

El castaño salio de la ducha despues de 20 minutos que bueno que no tenia trabajos urgentes a entregar ya que si no tendria problemas con sus profesores, fue alli cuando recordo que el peliazul le habia quitado su celular y que no se lo habia regresado, Tomo una toalla del closet del baño y se seco se coloco su pantalon, mientras la toalla la colocaba en su cabeza, tomo la camisa que luego se colocaria y salio del baño rumbo al cuerto de Mukuro.

_Mukuro donde esta mi celular?_

El peliazul le volteo a ver pero se ruborizo al ver el cuerpo bien torneado que tenia el otro, aunque era delgado se le veia una cadera muy definida, sus largos brazos que sujetaban la toalla sobre su cabello mojado. Dios gracias al cielo que no se habia babeado se decia el peli azul mientras desviaba la mirada.

_En mi bolso, en la recepcion_

_Eh? en la recepcion, uhm me imagino que Hibari habra estado llamando, pero si Reborn me llama debo contestar-pensativo- Uhm creo que le enviare un mensaje a mi amigo y luego lo apagare, ya regreso_

El castaño dio media vuelta y realizo lo que tenia planeado, pero Mukuro en cambio estaba ahora algo nervioso, sentia como su corazon se habia acelerado ante tal vista, tomo un libro y se golpeo la cabeza con este,como era que habia visto de pies a cabeza el cuerpo del otro mientras pensaba lo delicioso que era," si delicioso en que carajos pienso" se volvio a golpear la cabeza y antes de que el otro regreara, este se habia ido a encerrar al baño, alli noto que su rubor era mas que evidente, abrio la llave del lavamanos y se mojo el rostro debia calmarse, la persona frente a el era un chico, era un chico, se decia una y otra vez el peliazul, hasta que por fin sintio que su rubor y su rapidos latidos se normalizaban fue cuando salio del baño, encontrandoce con el castñao quien yacia dormido en la cama del peliazul.

_Valla te dormiste rapido-sonrie-_

Mukuro se acerco al castaño quien ahora ya portaba la camisa que este le habia dado, su cabello estaba un poco humedo pero no tanto como para que se enfermara, le cubrio con una manta limpia ya antes de salir escucho un pequeño murmuro de parte del mayor.

"Gracias...Mukuro"

_Kufufu valla que es violable_

El peliazul cerro la puerta tras el y se dirigio al baño donde pudo tomar tranquilamante un baño, luego aunque este no lo quisiera admitir se acosto en la cama de su hermana quedandose dormido al contacto con la almohada, normalmente se tardaba unas 3 horas antes de consiliar en sueño, pero se sentia muy comodo y feliz.

Fin Cap 3

* * *

><p>WAAAAAA que lindos *w* me dio una inspiracion momentanea mientras salia con mi madre XDD espero que les haya gustado y una vez mas si hay algun error ortografico mis disculpas ;-;<p>

a BianchixGokudera25(te quiero), a Yunmoon(te amo) a Neko-chan a Debby Kiryuu (mi amante?)gracias por los comentarios me inspiran a seguir adelante ^^

Yuni y Prudencio les quiero XDD ¬¬ Yuni que prudencio no juege tanto con Bel-sempai(Fran se pone celoso?)


	4. Confrontación

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: .6927

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary:

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 6927, con ligeros toques 1827,RL, D18.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>NUVYS568<strong>

**PRESENTA**

**Una oportunidad del destino**

**Cap 4 **

**Confrontación**

Hibari seguía muy molesto, como aquel herbívoro se había atrevido a verle la cara de idiota! Nunca había podido dañar a Tsuna sin importar lo que el otro le reclamara pero esta vez, ignorar sus llamadas, dejarle plantado y ahora estar con alguien que el no conocía, esta vez el herbívoro se paso, pensaba el azabache mientras golpeaba a uno que otro herbívoro que le molestara solo con respirar a su lado.

_Mas vale que ese herbívoro idiota, no este haciendo lo que yo creo!_

Hibari esta vez solo podía pensar en como alguien desconocido estaba jugando con algo que le pertenecía a el y solo a el, mas bien el que otros herbívoros se le acercaran solo lo dejaba pasar porque a si Tsuna se lo había pedido pero no toleraría que un carnívoro como lo era Reborn se pasease por allí con Tsuna, pero una vez mas el herbívoro le había encarado diciendo que este era solo un buen amigo y que no tenían ninguna relación.

_Tch...Mas te vale Sawada Tsunayoshi venir a clases, si no te morderé hasta la muerte_

* * *

><p><strong>Con Tsuna:<strong>

Tsuna en cambio se había quedado dormido muy fácilmente y pensar que hacia tanto no dormía también, que seria? Era raro para el dormir de un solo tirón, abrió lentamente los ojos y observo a su alrededor, mientras este abrazaba posesivamente la almohada, olía tan bien, era extraño, la olfateo un momento para después abrir con ojos como platos.

_Hiiiiiiii! e-este no es mi cuarto, donde estoy?_

Tsuna ahora si estaba preocupado miro a su alrededor y vio la habitación llena de libros, fue allí cuando recordó que se encontraba en el cuarto de Mukuro, este había pasado la noche en su cuarto..

_uhm creo que ya es hora de levantarme*gota*_

Tsuna se levanto de la cama pero torpemente se cayó al enrollarse con las sabanas con las cuales había dormido, ahora Tsuna se encontraba en el suelo y muy adolorido.

_itte tte tte*se acaricia la cabeza* eso dolió_

Tras todo el ruido ocasionado por el castaño, Mukuro quien preparaba el desayuno, fue a ver que era lo que causaba todo ese ruido.

Al entrar a su habitación vio al castaño enrollado en las sabanas y en el suelo.

_Kufufu usagi-chan ten mas cuidado o abollaras el suelo*tono burlón*_

_te importa el suelo y no yo!_

_kufufu usagi-chan estas celoso del suelo...*se cubre la boca para no reírse a carcajadas*_

_tch...solo ayúdame*rubor*_

El peli azul se inclino y con cuidado desenrollo al castaño, la situación le era de lo mas cómica nunca creyó ver a Tsuna en una situación tan tierna pero claro no se lo diría, no de que serviría si era mejor molestarle por ello.

_Kufufu podre suelo*acaricia el suelo*_

_Mukuro!*hace puchero*_

_Bien, bien...*se inclina y le besa la frente* mejor? *sonrisa picara*_

_*Se pone rojo* i-idiota!*oculta su rostro en las sabanas*_

_Kufufu tu pedias mi cariño no? Y cuando te lo doy me evitas y me insultas, eso duele usagi-chan_

_So-solo déjame, un momento pro-pronto saldré a desayunar..._

_Kufufu un lindo usagi en su madriguera no?*acaricia la cabeza de Tsuna por sobre las sabanas*_

El peli azul se levanto y cerró la puerta si dejaba el desayuno mas tiempo seguro se quemaría.

Tsuna en cambio se sentía avergonzado, había actuado como un niño pequeño nuevamente frente a Mukuro, pensaba el mayor mientras llevaba su mano a su frente..."Mukuro idiota" pensó mientras se levantaba con la sabanas sobre su cabeza, suspiro una ultima vez y ordeno la cama donde había dormido, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, se lavo el rostro y respiro profundo, pero aun había un leve sonrojo en su rostro. "rayos no se va!"..

El mayor se alisto y luego fue a la cocina donde un desayuno occidental le esperaba, huevos, tocino ,pan francés y jugo de naranja.

_waaaaa, no habías dicho que no sabias cocinar?_

_bueno el almuerzo y cena no, pero el desayuno es mas fácil, estoy a acostumbrado a hacerlo para mi y Nagi..._

_Nagi? Es el nombre de tu hermana?*curioso*_

_Es mas un sobre nombre...ella se llama Chrome Dokuro_

_ohhhh me gustaría conocerla... Es igual de linda que tu?_

_li-lindo?...yo no soy lindo...soy sexy kufufufufu_

_jo? Así que sexy?*se sienta a la mesa* y eso como me deja a mi?_

_Pues...*piensa un momento* tu eres un lindo conejito que además de tierno eres adorable kufufufu_

_Tierno y adorable! Tengo 22 años! Como a alguien de mi edad le pueden llamar tierno y no soy un conejo!*muy avergonzado*_

_Kufufu te ves lindo en ese color sabes*termina de cocinar y se le pone enfrente a Tsuna* nee dormiste bien...*se le acerca mas quedando a la altura de su oreja* te veías tan violadle mientras abrazabas la almohada...*le sopla en la oreja*_

El castaño se sonrojo tanto que sentía arder sus mejillas, tener tan cerca a Mukuro...que le dijese eso y...y el no era violadle! O si?

Recuerda lo que todos sus amigos le decían...bu.. Bueno solo confió en que Mukuro no me haría nada pero... a que se debe mi confianza? No le conozco tanto, pero pese a esto, ya le e comentado varios de mis problemas personales y e venido a su casa escapando de Hibari-san...1...2...3

_HIIIIII Hibari-san! Fijo me muerde hasta la muerte!*se pone histérico* Oh Dios moriré!, fijo muero por el, si no era Hibari-san era Reborn*llora*_

_E...este Usagi-chan? Ocurre algo?*viendo atentamente cada reacción, expresión en el rostro del castaño* _

_Ayer estaba tan aterrado de verme con Hibari-san y me fugue sin decirle algo, solo pude hablar con Reborn y Hayato, pero fijo, fijo hoy muero...*sigue llorando*

Oh Dios dormí en casa de un "semi-desconocido" sin ofender...pero Hibari-san no me perdonara nunca!*sollozo*_

_Usagi-chan respira profundamente dudo mucho que te haga algo, ten el valor y dejarle en claro que no deseas saber de el si eso es lo que deseas*le sonríe* Usagi-chan, se que tienes un gran valor y que podrás demostrarlo cuando tengas la oportunidad...*le sonríe*

Ahora desayunemos y después te acompañare a tu casa, te parece bien?_

Tsuna observo un momento al peli azul, valla que el le entendía bien, pero como esto podía ser posible? Solo le conocía desde haci días, y...la verdad esto era demasiado extraño.

_Uhm esta bien, no tengo problema con ello...supongo.._

Mukuro sonrió y comenzó a comer su desayuno, la verdad era que este deseaba saber un poco mas cada día del castaño, porque este era el primero que le hacia sentir de esa forma, tan seguro y que podía confiar en el, cosa que era extraño ya que el no confiaba en cualquiera, mas bien eran contadas las personas que podían contar con su apoyo.

Tras tomar su desayuno Mukuro aun tenia 2 horas para llegar al instituto, así que como ya le había prometido al castaño este le acompañaría hasta su casa, y con suerte podría descubrir algo más.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa del castaño el primero que se escondió, claro fue el mayor, realmente parecía que ese tal Hibari era tenebroso ya que con solo recordar algo sobre el azabache Tsuna comenzaba a temblar como gelatina, "tan escalofriante es?" se preguntaba Mukuro mientras le indicaba al castaño que no había nadie o mas bien que el azabache no estaba.<p>

Tsuna suspiro con alivio y se dirigió hacia el peli azul que yacía recostado en el muro de entrada, este le sonrió con complicidad y el castaño solo rogaba para que su ex no le mordiera hasta la muerte.

_Quieres pasar un rato?_

_Esa idea sabes*le sonríe pícaramente*_

_Hehehe bien entremos_

Tsuna saco su llave de entre su bolso y abrió la puerta, tenia el seguro y las luces estaban apagadas así que tal vez el azabache no uso la llave de emergencia que este siempre guardaba bajo el felpudo.

Entro con cuidado y miro a su alrededor, valla que Reborn le había convertido en un paranoico, ya que realmente creía que su ex se encontraba en tal lugar.

Mukuro en cambio miraba burlón a su acompañante eso si era tener un problema no? El hecho de que el otro fuera paranoico le divertía así que se le acerco por detrás y le abrazo por la cintura.

_Oya, oya usagi-chan parece que te fueran a devorar_

_HIIIII!_

Tsuna salto del susto tras el agarre sorpresa y del susto que se llevo golpeo al peli azul en el estomago haciéndole caer al suelo fulminado por el poderoso derechazo del castaño.

_Va...valla tienes una buena derecha...kufu...fu_

_Hiiii! Gomen! Gomen en serio lo siento pero me asustaste! Es tu culpa!_

_Si...lo se...pero me sacaste el aire...*con dolor*_

_Lo siento lo siento no quería hacerte daño, Mukuro-kun estas bien? Te traigo algo, agua? Te? Lo que quieras pero no mueras! Estúpido Reborn!_

Mukuro levanto una ceja era imposible morir por un golpe como ese pero el castaño parecía estar aterrado, y luego grito el nombre de ese tal Reborn? Bueno de algo estaba seguro el castaño era mas raro de lo que hubiese pensado.

Y según parece y de algo ya estaba seguro era que tal vez sus amigos y conocidos fueran igual de extraños a el...esto en si no le molestaba el prefería a personas extraña ante las aburridas y comunes personas

Tsuna en cambio maldecía a Reborn por el simple hecho de haberle enseñado de que si había alguien tras el este debería golpearlo y hacerle caer al suelo con un solo golpe. Tomo del brazo al peli azul y le acomodo en el sofá con cuidado.

_Uhmm tienes que ir al instituto de Kokuyo no? ...allí es donde estudias no? Lo digo por tu uniforme el de Namimori es diferente...*le sonríe*_

_Si estudio en Kokuyo me queda mas cerca de mi apartamento...*con dolor* rayos me tomaste desprevenido..._

_Lo siento, Reborn me enseño a atacar a cualquier que se me ponga detrás ya que dice que podrían secuestrarme o aprovecharse de mi de esa forma...y yo realmente lo siento que dices si te llevo a tu instituto!_

_llevarme?...tu conduces?_

_No lo parezco*se señala a si mismo*_

_Fijo hoy muero..._

_Soy un gran conductor pero...siempre olvido el auto y termino caminando..*gota*_

_Sii hoy moriré, Nagi-chan siento que tu querido hermano no podrá cumplir tu promesa de portarse bien..._

_hey! No tienes porque actuar así, además dudo mucho que terminemos muertos! Soy un gran conductor!*Suena su celular* he? Uhmm permíteme...

_Juudaime! Esta bien?_

_Go-Gokudera-kun?...e... Este si estoy...estoy bien, porque la pregunta?_

_Bueno es que... Hibari esta como loco golpeando a todos y pregunta por ti... Creí que algo malo te había pasado...*suspira* que alivio._

_Lo-lo siento Gokudera-kun es...es que estoy evitándole...uhmm termine con el y esta vez es definitivo...así que por favor no le hables de mi... Se que estará molesto...pero..._

_No se preocupe Juudaime yo no le hablare de usted cuente conmigo..Además usted sabe que yo le apoyare sin importar la decisión que tome.._

_Gracias Gokudera-kun!_

_Todo por su bien Juudaime_

La conversación termino y Tsuna suspiro pesadamente era horrible pensar en que Hibari andaba por allí golpeando personas pero si iba a hablar con el este podría dudar de su decisión, pero debía decirle a Hibari lo que había decidido y también debería hablar con Dino-san,...debía perdonarle o eso era lo que su corazón le decía," lo que es no saber tener rencores con nadie "se dijo a si mismo Tsuna mientras pensaba en su hermano.

_..._

Mukuro escucho la conversación del castaño le daba gusto oír que le dejaría, que ya no estaría con ese azabache y solo así sentía que el podía tener una oportunidad, aunque desde que le conoció por accidente había notado que tal vez su destino era estar con ese chico.

_Nee no me das agua?_

_Eh?...waaa lo olvide, ya te traigo agua!_

Había descubierto que le fascinaba molestar al castaño era divertido ver su reacciones ante una sola palabra suya, el era realmente un libro abierto...

El castaño regreso con un vaso con agua el cual le entrego al menor, con dificultad se movió y lo tomo bebiendo un poco del agua que estaba en el recipiente.

_Nee tu casa es...extraordinaria...realmente eres japonés?_

_Bueno...mi familia es italiana pero yo naci aquí en Japón, _

_Italia? De que parte, yo soy de allá*sonríe*_

_Eso fue lo que pensé por tu nombre*ríe* pues son de varias partes, están en Sicilia, Venecia ...uhmm_

_Ya veo a que te referías con lo de Vongola, es una gran empresa...

_Gracias damos lo mejor que podemos*sonríe*_

Mukuro tomo el vaso con agua y termino de beber el contenido de este, aun con un ligero dolor en su estomago este se levanto del sofá y miro a su alrededor.

_Dime usagi-chan vives solo?_

_Eh vivo solo, antes vivía con mis padres pero estos decidieron ir a vivir a Italia cuando yo entre a la universidad._

_Ohhh... así que has estado viviendo solo en esta gran casa, no te sientes solo?_

_La verdad si, pero cuando este sentimiento de soledad llega a mi termino yendo a la casa de un amigo a para no sentirme solo...solo que eso ocurría rara ves, después de todo Hibari-san siempre me monopolizaba...uhmmm supongo que soy libre ahora*ríe*

Bien de cualquier forma ahora me siento muy cómodo_

_Cómodo?_

_Si, cómodo, me gusta estar contigo, eres una gran compañía, la verdad me parece algo irónico después de todo a penas y te conozco...pero la verdad eres una persona especial_

_Ohh ya veo*rubor*...de-de cualquier forma se nos hará tarde a los dos, partamos ya..*se levanta*_

_Estas seguro? No te duele el estomago?_

_Tranquilo ya estoy bien...salgamos_

_Uhmm bien...vamos*le sonríe*_

* * *

><p>Mukuro correspondió con una sonrisa, toma su bolso y siguió al castaño quien caminaba hacia el garaje, allí esta su auto era un hermoso auto deportivo negro …..(tiene dinero Mukuro aprovecha XDDD)<p>

Tsuna llego junto al peli azul donde estaba su auto, el castaño entro primero seguido del peli azul.

Ambos salieron rumbo al instituto de Kokuyo con alguna que otra charla ocasional, para Mukuro era raro verse en un automóvil llevaba bastante tiempo de no tomar uno.

A los minutes llegaron frente al instituto del peli azul, mas fue la sorpresa de muchos al ver al temible líder de la pandilla Kokuyo en un auto lujoso, con un castaño extraño que nunca había visto, Ken, Chikusa y M.M estaban impactados, quien era ese chico extraño que le sonreía a su líder como si nada y peor este correspondía con una sonrisa verdadera y no falsa llena de mentiras y engaño algo estaba muy extraño y presentían que esa no iba a ser la ultima vez que verían a Mukuro sonriendo.

_Mukuro realmente deseo pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, uhmm que tal si te invito a comer! Tienes tiempo?_

Para Mukuro la sonrisa del castaño era realmente hermosa era como tener al mismo cielo tan despejado y hermoso que da confianza y alegría, algo que cautivaba al joven peli azul, esa sonrisa en serio le gustaba y le atraía mucho.

_Uhmmm después de clases puedes?_

Los amigos y compañeros de Mukuro seguían en shock frente a los portones del instituto, es sádico, burlón egocéntrico, mal humorada Mukuro Rokudo pedía algo cortésmente! Que carajo el maldito fin del mundo!.

_Después de clases, Uhmm tu sales a las 6 o 5? *sonríe*_

_A las 6 hare unos trabajos con unos amigos_

_Oh ya veo, en ese caso pasare por ti a las 6:10 te parece, aquí o en tu apartamento?_

_Aquí esta bien_

_Bien en ese caso nos veremos mas tarde Mukuro_

Tsuna se despidió con una sonrisa a su ahora buen amigo, Mukuro sonrió viéndole partir pero fue allí que M.M le pateo por detrás.

_Mukuro-sama que coño acaba de pasar! Si es el fin del mundo debería habérnoslo profetizado! Así hubiera dado mas muestras de mi amor por usted!_

_M.M no se por que me pateaste pero te juro que me las pagaras!_

Chikusa se mantenía observando la situación, callado y apartado de la chica ruidosa y su molesto líder, y para colmo no ayudaba mucho que Ken también gritaba desconcertado por lo recién visto y oído.

_Mukuro-sama ese chico conoce su apartamento-pyon!_

Pregunto curioso el rubio ya que no se lo creía.

_Tchh si así es, la noche pasada estuvimos juntos y el se quedo a dormir allí ya que tenia ciertos problemas_

_Mukuro-sama como deja que ese chico duerma en su casa y a mi ni me dice donde vive!_

Pregunto histérica las pelirroja, indignada por que su líder estaba siendo muy malo con ella.

_Kufufu M.M eso son cosas de adultos_

El tono burlón con el cual hablo el peli azul hizo que la chica se diera la vuelta y entrara al instituto, su líder no le diría nada a ella y eso estaba más que claro.

_Mukuro-sama y ese chico quien es ~pyon?_

_Es…..solo un amigo_

Ken asintió ante lo dicho por su líder y sonrió a Mukuro para después entrar al instituto.

Ahora los únicos que quedaban eran Chikusa y Mukuro.

_Mukuro-sama ese chico es el que le a robado el corazón?_

Mukuro quien iba entrando ya se detuvo en seco al oír esas palabras, se sonrojo ya que en su vida había pensando que alguien se daría cuente, por que carajos no pensó en que Chikusa podía darse cuenta fácilmente!

_No necesita darme explicaciones Mukuro-sama, solo le diré que yo le apoyo en cualquier decisión que usted tome, eso es todo_

Chikusa dio una leve reverencia y entro al instituto, Mukuro seguía en shock, bueno por lo menos podría hablar con su amigo sobre ese amor platónico, o más bien le obligaría ahora seria su confidente quisiera o no quisiera.

Mukuro suspiro y volteo hacia el camino donde el castaño había ido, sonrió y por fin entro al instituto pero cambian por completo con su mirada de póker y sonrisa burlona que más de uno temía.

Mukuro Rokudo, Líder de la pandilla Kokuyo, según los rumores en este instituto y en la ciudad es un ser sádico que gusta de hacer sufrir a los demás, no le importa nadie mas que si mismo y a su querida hermana Chrome Dokuro, Tras su llegada a Japón hacia ya unos 4 años este fácilmente tomo el control tanto de su instituto como varias zonas alrededor, Namimori se dice que es su próximo territorio a tomar. A tenido grandes encuentros con la pandilla de Varia y Vindice con los cuales a tenido muchos problemas, pero este siendo un astuto zorro a logrado arreglárselas para mantenerles controlados.

Pero…Mukuro no desea que el castaño sepa tales cosas, prefiere que aun no lo sepa, que pensaría el otro de el si sabes que es un pandillero, ex miembro de una familia mafiosa en Italia, no quería que el otro le odiase, no deseaba que el otro le repudiara, no Tsunayoshi, no ahora que este le gustaba tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Tsuna:<strong>

Tsuna ya iba tarde a su clase pero para su desgracia en esa clase también estaba Hibari, así que verle le iba a ser inevitable ahora, Corrió hasta su salón después de estacionar su auto, pero al llegar a su salón noto que este estaba vacio, miro su reloj y noto que aun faltaba 5 minutos pero aun así donde estaban todos sus compañeros de clase?

Tsuna se sentó a esperar pero no escuchaba nada ni un murmullo fuera del salón ese silencio sepultural no le gustaba, Fue cuando se decidió a llamar a Gokudera ya que también llevaba la clase con el.

_Gokudera-kun?_

__Juudaime?__

_Gokudera-kun porque el salón esta vacio?_

__Bueno eso es obra del imbécil de Hibari__

_Ehhh! Que hizo ahora!_

__Tchhh el imbécil sentencio que amenos que tu hables con el no dejara a nadie recibir clases__

_PERO EL NO PUEDE HACER ESO!_

__Lo sabemos Juudaime es por eso que Reborn y Hibari están discutiendo__

Aquel grito que hace mucho no escuchaban de su mejor amigo le dejo medio sordo, se sobo la oreja un momento y volvió a poner el celular en su mejilla.

__Juudaime, usted es el único que puede detener a esos imbéciles, usted siempre a sido el único capaz, venga a la plaza central__

_Voy en camino!_

Que clase de amigos estúpidos tenia! Como que Reborn y Hibari estaban peleando! Dios eso no estaba bien este sabia que no se caían nada bien aunque las razones no las conocía, llego de alguna forma a la plaza y comenzó a escuchar una gran conmoción y si allí estaban otra vez Hibari atacando a Reborn con sus ton fas de acero mientras Reborn le esquivaba ágilmente mientras disparaba con su arma de balas salva.

Gokudera estaba siendo frenado por Yamamoto y Ryohey solo gritaba EXTREMO sin detener a los azabaches. Tsuna suspiro y camino hasta en medio de la conmoción colocándose entre Hibari y Reborn.

_YA PAREN!_

Grito molesto, tanto que hasta el color de sus ojos paso a un naranja brillante, cuando Tsuna tenia esa apariencia nadie, y digo nadie se atrevía a responderle, hasta Hibari que le contestaba se sentía atemorizado, el mejor que nadie sabia lo que pasaba con su ex cuando se molestaba todo esto por los genes de la madre del castaño

_AHORA DIGANME POR QUE CARAJOS! ESTAN ARMANDO TANTO ESCANDALO!_

Todos en la Universidad conocían al castaño como el ser mas tranquilo, sincero, cariñoso, juguetón y adorable en todo el campus, en su vida hubieran imaginado que estarían tan aterrados de ver esa nueva faceta de Tsuna.

_Juudaime!_

_Tsuna!_

_SAWADA ESO FUE EXTREMO!_

_Tchhh_

_..._

Los amigos del castaño se acercaron a el y se colocaron a su alrededor.

_Kyoya como es que no dejaras que nadie tenga clases! Estas loco o que Mierda tienes en la cabeza! Como carajos se te ocurre tal cosa! Dios realmente no piensas claramente!

La boca casi les llega al suelo a los espectadores Tsunayoshi Sawada tenia los Huevos para decirle al loco ex prefecto de Namimori todas esas cosas y peor llamarle por su nombre!

_Tchhh no te pasas Herbívoro_

Hibari le mando una mirada asesina a su Ex pero esta pareció rebotar ante los hermosos ojos naranjas de Tsuna.

_Dios haces esto solo para hablar conmigo? Enserio no es muy infantil?_

_El infantil eres tu por haber huido ayer de nuestro encuentro!_

_Y yo te dije que no te quería ver!_

_Pese a eso te fuiste con un desconocido a su casa!_

Todos los amigos del castaño le miraban asombrados si Hibari decía eso era por que era cierto este nunca en su vida había mentido en ese caso Tsuna se había ido a la casa de un extraño?

Reborn afilo los ojos al escuchar esto pero puso más atención a lo que el otro decía.

_El no es un desconocido!_

_Y me puedes decir quien es!_

_Es un amigo, y yo no tengo que pedirte permiso para pasar la noche con el!_

_Pa-pasar la noche?_

Pregunto con sorpresa el peli plateado, su Juudaime ya andaba con otro chico?, y habían pasado juntos la noche?

Tsuna quien estaba molesto no corrigió su error al referiste a pasar la noche con el, aunque ambos había dormido en la misma casa pero no juntos, un error común se podría decir.

Hibari y Reborn afilaron la mirada.

_Herbívoro dime ahora con quien pasaste la noche!, le morderé hasta la muerte_

_Kyoya, el es mi amigo, uno muy importante que la a ayudado mucho y de todas formas por que estas molesto! Nosotros solo somos "amigos"_

Gokudera,Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn se quedaron observando a Tsuna, allí estaba por fin le diría a Hibari que no regresarían, sus amigos sabían que el azabache se encontraba de vez en cuando con Dino pero….por no querer herir a Tsuna estos mantuvieron silencio, no esperaban que el castaño

Encontrara por si mismo a aquellos dos en "eso" allí fue cuando por fin Tsuna se convenció de dejarle.

_Tchhh tu eres de mi propiedad así que te prohíbo acercarte a ese tipo!_

Tsuna afilo la mirada y ante todos este le dio un fuerte derechazo a Hibari que casi hace que este pierda la conciencia, se separo del castaño y empuño sus ton fas listas para morderle hasta la muerte.

_No dejare que le hagas daño Kyoya!_

Iban a comenzar un enfrentamiento cuando Ryohei, Yamamoto y Dino detuvieron a Hibari

A Tsuna, Reborn y Gokudera, si esos dos peleaban después no habría como explicar como habían destruido el campus, no eso no estaría bien así que era mejor separarles.

_Suéltenme! Kyoya se lo merece, el se lo merece!_

_Juudaime, tranquilícese_

_Dame-Tsuna si sigues así todo por lo que has trabajado se perderá, quieres que esto se vea asi_

Tsuna reacciono a las palabras del azabache y detuvo su forcejeo, la verdad es que este nunca había querido demostrar que era una persona fuerte, alguien capaz de enfrentar tanto a Reborn como a Hibari, el no les temía pero para pasar por un chico despistado y torpe debía fingir para ello.

_Bien…suéltenme no hare nada_

Los dos amigos se quedaron viendo hasta que soltaron al menor, este rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y antes de poder detenerle este ya le había dado una cachetada a Hibari este solo volteo el rostro por el golpe para después mandarle una mirada asesina al menos, pero al ver al castaño este tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Hibari no dijo nada ese golpe el mejor que nadie sabia por que era, ese seria el adiós a su relación, la mirada del cast5a;o se lo dejo muy en claro, se soltó del agarre y se fue lejos de todos los que estaban allí observando con asombro lo que había pasado, Tsuna suspiro y limpio los restos de las lagrimas que quedaban y sonrió para demostrar que estaba bien, la imagen de Mukuro vino a su mente con el pensamiento de que por fin había confrontado a Hibari y que ya había dejado en claro que este no volvería con el.

_Tsuna?_

_Estoy bien en serio yo…..uhmmm creo que mejor no asisto a clases, chicos pásenme los apuntes por favor, en este momento no deseo ir, gracias_

No deseaba ser invadido de preguntas y de ver como los otros sentían lastima por el, claro que no el no necesitaba de la lastima de los demás, así que corrió hasta el estacionamiento y entro a su auto para tratar de tranquilizarse, su corazón latía muy rápido debido a la adrenalina que tenia, pero en ves de llorar este se estaba riendo. Sin entender el porque reía Tsuna solo podía sujetar su estomago.

Los amigos del castaño obedecieron lo que este les dijo hicieron que la multitud de estudiantes regresara a sus salones, mientras ellos se encargarían de obtener los apuntes correspondiente para su amigo, Reborn en cambio había desaparecido de la vista de los mas jóvenes, estos se fueron a sus respectivos salones mientras que el azabache, se encontraba apoyado en la corteza de un árbol, desde du posición este podía ver lo que el castaño hacia en su auto, la verdad verle reír tanto le alegraba, eso le decía que este ya había superado por completo al otro, pero…también le traía muchas incógnitas, quien era ese chico por el cual Tsuna defendió con tanto esmero? Seria este quien había ayudado al castaño a superar su ruptura? Reborn no tuvo mas opción que quedarse con sus incógnitas, mientras veía partir al otro en su auto.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Mukuro:<strong>

La clases ya habían finalizado y ahora Mukuro se encontraba haciendo sus deberes junto a sus amigos, mas de alguno quería preguntar pero siempre que se sacaba el tema el otro les fulminaba con la mirada hacia que era mejor no meterse en un camino demasiado peligroso para su propio ser.

_Mukuro-sama…..en serio saldrás con ese chico~pyon~?_

Tenia que ser Ken pensaron en la sala mientras el rubio comía algunos dulces.

_Tsunayoshi-kun es una buena persona, así que no le veo lo malo a salir con el_

Dijo el peli azul finalizando su ensayo para su clase de Historia.

_Pero Mukuro-sama, eso, eso no esta bien, yo-yo ni siquiera e tenido una cita con usted, y la va a tener con ese chico!_

_M.M no es una cita…_

_Mukuro-sama si lo es-Dijeron los chicos al unisonó-

_Como va a hacer una cita?_

_Bueno el quedo de venirle a traer, le va a invitar a comer y puede que después le acompañe a casa….es una cita sin importar como se vea…_

_Y yo digo que no es una cita!*se ruboriza*, Tsu-Tsunayoshi acaba de terminar con su novio así que yo…..no…._

_NOVIO!_

Mukuro se dejo caer en el escritorio ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos, la vergüenza le invadió eso no era nada bueno.

_El es Homosexual…._

_Asi que Mukuro-sama es bi..*Dijo Chikusa mientras arreglaba sus lentes*_

_MUKURO-SAMA ES BI!_

Gritaron los escandalosos del grupo, Ken y M.M trataban de analizar y hacer que sus neuronas captasen la nueva informacion que se les estaba entregando.

_Mukuro-sama creo que es mejor que se los diga ahora, a que se den cuenta después no cree?_

_Chikusa…. A veces creo que eres demasiado frio al decir las cosas_

_Eso es por que me importa su felicidad Mukuro-sama_

_*Suspira* bien, bien lo diré…creo- creo que me gusta Tsunayoshi-kun_

_QUE!_

_Ya pueden dejar de gritar!, me van a dejar sordo!_

_Pe-pero es que nunca creí que Mukuro-sama fuese bi!_

_Tchh no lo soy…..bueno solo con Tsunayoshi…..waaaaaaaa no tengo ni idea*se revuelve el cabello y se deja caer en la mesa de su escritorio*_

_Mukuro-sama…._

_*Suspira* así que ese chico es el que te a estado haciendo suspirar?_

Mukuro volteo a ver a M.M para después asentir a lo que decía, la verdad eso era muy nuevo para el por lo que no tenia ni idea de lo que debía hacer o pensar sobre el castaño, pero ahora que le había dicho a sus amigos por lo menos no se sentía molesto consigo mismo y ahora era mas fácil decir que en realidad el tenia un interés muy diferente al de amistad por el castaño.

Tras una par de preguntas mas este miro la hora en el reloj de la biblioteca, se levanto y cogió sus cosas, sin mas se despidió de sus amigos y bajo, tal vez ese día seria uno inolvidable, después de todo seria como tener una cita con el castaño.

El peli azul cuando salía del edificio vio al castaño apoyado en su auto mientras le sonreía.

_Mukuro!_

El peli azul se ruborizo un poco pero siguió caminando como si nada hasta donde estaba el mayor.

_Dime Mukuro pensaste un lugar donde podríamos ir a comer?_

_No realmente, cualquier lugar para mi esta bien_

_Uhmmm es asi?, Bien en todo caso tengo un lugar en mente*sonríe*_

_Ya veo, bueno yo.._

_Mukuro-sama olvido su libreta!_

Apareciendo sus tres amigos se acercaron a los dos chicos que hablaban tranquilamente, M.M visualizo al chico frente a el, debía admitirlo era muy lindo, Ken y Chikusa se mantuvieron callados mientras ambos también observaban al mayor.

_Tus amigos?_

_Eh? Uhmm si, Ella es M.M , el de lentes es Chikusa y el Rubio es Ken_

_Ohh es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Mukuro, espero que nos llevemos bien*sonríe* yo soy Tsunayoshi Sawada mucho gusto_

_Tu…cuantos años tienes?_

_Mi edad? Tengo 22 *sonríe*_

_Valla eres mucho mayor que Mukuro-sama…._

_Eh? Bu-bueno supongo que si, Mukuro apenas tiene 17 años no?_

_si tengo 17…. Uhmm bueno, gracias por la libreta ahora ya se pueden ir no?_

Mukuro tomo la libreta de las manos de M.M para después mandarles una de sus muy conocidas miradas asesinas.

_Ohh valla se esta haciendo tarde_

Dijo Tsuna mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

_Fue un placer conocerlos espero poder hablar con ustedes en otro momento, Mukuro, vamos_

Tras una reverencia Tsuna entro al vehículo, Mukuro una vez mas se despidió de sus amigos y entro junto al castaño, se coloco el cinturón y ambos chicos de fueron del lugar, yendo a Namimori.

_Conozco una buen lugar donde podremos comer comida Italiana, gustas?_

_Comida Italiana? Hace mucho no como, supongo que si…._

Ambos chicos llegaron al restaurante que quedaba en el centro de la pacifica Namimori, ambos entraron y se les dio una mesa cerca de una de las ventanas.

_Como te fue hoy en tus clases?_

Pregunto Tsuna mientras comía del pan que estaba sobre la mesa.

_Aburrido, lo normal y que hay de ti?, algo emocionante en tu vida universitaria?_

_A decir verdad si*suspiro* Hibari y Reborn se pusieron a discutir y estaban causando un gran escándalo, tuve que ir a intervenirles, si no alguien hubiese salido herido y no quiero que ambos se estén peleando por mi_

_Por ti?_

_Hibari estaba molesto por que le deje plantado y estaba mas enojado por que colgaste la llamada así que estaba muy fuera de sus cabales, lo bueno es que Reborn sabe controlarle, o mas bien manipularle_

_Perdona la pregunta pero quien es Reborn?_

_Bueno el es un buen amigo mío, ambos venimos juntos desde Italia, es algo así como mi tutor pero también es una de mis mejores amigos, a veces no se que esta pensando pero es mi mejor amigo-sonríe_

"Así que su mejor amigo" pensó el peliazul mientras le observaba fijamente.

_Y este amigo esta en tu misma carrera?_

_No bueno, si...uhmmm como estoy en dos facultades compartimos eso pero en si no estamos en la misma carrera, solo algunas clases, pero siempre nos miramos en receso_

_oh ya veo-algo celoso- así que puede verte todos los días?_

_Supongo que si, aunque también va mucho a mi casa, me ayuda con los estudios o con algún tema complicado que no entienda, es muy atento conmigo, lastima que es un espartano atroz y terrible que me tortura-le lagrimean los ojos-_

_Espartano?_

_Digamos que sus métodos de enseñanza como tutor dan mucho miedo -llora con solo recordarlos-_

_uhmmmm o-okey, creo que debo tener cuidado con ese sujeto no?_

_Exacto! ten cuidado de Reborn, Hibari, Gokudera y uhmmmm de Onni-san y con el ultimo me refiero al capitán del club de boxeo de la universidad_

_Club de boxeo!valla se ve que tienes amigos muy interesantes-rie- se ve que eres de temer Tsunayoshi Sawada _

_claro que no, soy una persona muy normal!...esta bien no lo soy, pero ellos me quieren de igual manera, son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo_

_-sonríe- me alegro que tengas tan buenos amigos Usagi-chan_

_-rie-..._

Se acerca una señorita de cabello rosa y ojos azules a ambos chicos.

_cual sera su orden?_

_yo quiero algo de Rissoto_

_y yo Ratattoile_

_muy bien se tardaran aproximadamente unos 35 minutos, quieren una entrada?_

_entrada...uhmmmm que tal ensalada?_

_yo prefiero mas palitos de queso con salsa_

Tsuna rió al ver al menor y este solo sonrio.

_que sea una ensalada y mas palitos de queso, gracias_

La joven sonrió y con una reverencia salio de enfrente de ambos chicos los cuales siguieron con su platica, sobre muchas cosas triviales de la darse cuenta que fuera del restaurante donde estaban eran vistos por Haru y Enma que habían pasado por allí, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo con un chico mas joven y menor que el.

_Hahi! Mira Enma es Tsuna-san!_

Dijo la castaña deteniéndose frente a la ventana.

_Tsuna-kun?-se detiene y mira hacia donde la castaña miraba viendo a Tsuna- que- que esta haciendo allí? y quien es ese chico?_

_Hahi! sera el nuevo novio de Tsuna-san? oi que termino con Hibari_

_eh! en serio? pero si ya tiene nuevo novio es que olvido por completo a Hibari-san,no?_

_eso creo...Enma-kun lo que vimos hoy no debemos decírselo a nadie, si los demás saben, el pobre chico sera molido a golpes por esos locos!_

_Tienes razón Haru-chan, hagamos como que no le vimos, y vamos a terminar el informe..._

_aye!_

* * *

><p>Palabras de la autora:<p>

Bien e aqui el cap nuevo de Una oportunidad del destino, perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, en serio lo siento, tuve muchos problemas T-T mi usb desapareció con la historia y bueno HOY! la encontré muajajajajajaja espero que les guste y denme Reviews XD

y gracias a los que me han dejado esos lindo reviews en serio gracias, miren que si consigo 5 reviews puedo subir el siguiente cap XDDDD

ben entonces alli nos leemos.


	5. no eres tu soy yo

Autora: Nuvys568

Parejas: .6927

Genero: Romance/¿Humor?/Familia.

Rating: M.

Summary:

Advertencia: Esta historia es yaoi , clasificación M, pareja principal 6927, con ligeros toques 1827,RL, D18.

Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensee~

Narración.

-acciones.-

"pensamientos"

* * *

><p><strong>NUVYS568<strong>

**PRESENTA**

**Una oportunidad del destino**

**Cap 5**

**No eres tu soy yo(?)**

La joven sonrió y con una reverencia salio de enfrente de ambos chicos los cuales siguieron con su platica, sobre muchas cosas triviales de la darse cuenta que fuera del restaurante donde estaban eran vistos por Haru y Enma que habían pasado por allí, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amigo con un chico mas joven y menor que el.

_Hahi! Mira Enma es Tsuna-san!_

Dijo la castaña deteniéndose frente a la ventana.

_Tsuna-kun?-se detiene y mira hacia donde la castaña miraba viendo a Tsuna- que- que esta haciendo allí? y quien es ese chico?_

_Hahi! sera el nuevo novio de Tsuna-san? oi que termino con Hibari_

_eh! en serio? pero si ya tiene nuevo novio es que olvido por completo a Hibari-san,no?_

_eso creo...Enma-kun lo que vimos hoy no debemos decírselo a nadie, si los demás saben, el pobre chico sera molido a golpes por esos locos!_

_Tienes razón Haru-chan, hagamos como que no le vimos, y vamos a terminar el informe..._

_aye!_

* * *

><p>_Y dime Mukuro, tienes alguien que te guste?_<p>

Por alguna razón su curiosidad producto de su amigo Reborn ahora era muy evidente, aveces odiaba que las lecciones de Reborn sobre el mundo le hubiesen convertido en alguna especie de monstruo.

Pero aun con esa pregunta algo en su pecho se removió esperaba no tener que escuchar palabras nefastas viniendo del menor.

_Bueno...-sonrojo- en si...yo...-respira profundo- si hay alguien que me gusta mucho..._

Algo en el pecho de Tsuna se estremeció, así que alguien había llamado la atención del peli azul.

_oh...ya veo, y esta persona tiene alguna pista?_

_No...o no creo que se halla fijado, la verdad es algo despistada y torpe, pero...ese tipo de personas siempre me han gustado mucho._

_ohhh! ya-ya veo...espero que le digas a esa persona lo mucho que le quieres_

_eso espero,le verdad es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien_

Muy bien hasta allí eso si le dolió, así que el no tenia ya oportunidad!...esperen! por que debía prensar eso! Mukuro era un buen amigo que le ayudaba a sentirse cómodo consigo mismo y también le ayudaba en que estuviera a su lado sin saber quien era realmente el.

Así que tu primera vez-suspira- valla espero que esa persona te corresponda-sonríe y continua comiendo-_

Mukuro bajo la mirada y realmente no entendía como era que el castaño había salido con tales cosas de la nada, realmente le impactaba a veces su forma de ser, pero ahora que lo había dicho sabia que sus sentimientos eran muy reales, el estaba enamorado de Tsunayoshi desde aquel día que se había topado con el y le vio llorar, ese fue el inicio de todo, y ahora mas que nunca pelearía por el amor del mayor.

Ambos continuaron comiendo sin decir mas sobre esa platica, según parecía a ambos esto les había afectado, Tsuna con una alegre pero fingida sonrisa deseaba saber mas, deseaba saber quien era esa persona, aunque no sabia por que, ya que Mukuro solo era su nuevo amigo.

En cambio el menor solo miraba por la ventana pensando en como estaría su hermana y su amiga en Alemania, desde hacia varios días que habían partido y aun no le llamaban.

_Mukuro?_

_eh?_

_Te preguntaba si sabias algo de tu hermana?_

_oh, lo siento me distraje, y la verdad no e tengo información de ella desde que se fue-suspira- deberé esperar a ver que me dicen...aunque eso no evite que me preocupe por Nagi..._

_Veras que estará bien, si es como tu, estoy seguro de que ella esta bien._

_jajaja Gracias...-le sonríe-_

Al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a la casa del menor, Mukuro le invito a pasar un momento pero Tsuna tenia que terminar algunos trabajos así que despidiéndose este tomo rumbo a su casa.

Para milagro celestial ni Reborn, ni Kyoya estaban en ese lugar, daba gracias de que todo estuviera bien y sin ningún problema, estaciono su auto en el garaje y luego tras estirarse un poco este entro a su hogar, encendió las luces y cerro con llave y activo el sistema de seguridad, subió mas tranquilo a su habitación donde se tiro en la cama y encendió su portátil. no llevaba ni 10 minutos de haberse conectado a una red social cuando ya le habían mandado un mensaje.

sala de chat:

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

**_Hey! hoy no te vi en clases, que ocurrió?_**

yo:

Lo siento Enma-kun, Problemas en el paraíso...-suspiro- y tu como estas?

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Bueno Hace unos momentos fui a dejar a Haru-chan a un Taxi... Terminábamos el informe sobre la historia del Arte.**_

yo:

ohhhh es cierto ambos llevan esa clase juntos.

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**uhmmmm Tsuna-san puedo preguntarle algo?**_

yo:

si claro que ocurre?

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Bueno...uhmmm Hoy le vimos con Haru en ese restaurante Italiano.**_

yo:

...[silencio]

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Estaba con un chico que nunca antes había visto y llevaba un uniforme de un instituto, con Haru nos prometimos no decir nada pero...la verdad quiero saber quien es...**_

yo:

bueno...eso es...esta bien te diré

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

Gracias Tsuna-san ^^

yo:

_**Es un chico que conocí hace algunos días,este me a ayudado mucho con mi problema con Hibari, la verdad no me sentó muy cómodo cuando hablo sobre eso pero ese chico de alguna forma me a ayudado a superarlo y...creo que me gusta un poco -/-**_

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Lo note...**_

yo:

se me nota!

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**bueno también esta el que yo le conozco muy bien no cree? ^^**_

yo:

bueno...eso es verdad...

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**y dígame Tsuna-san como se llama ese chico!-emocionado-**_

yo:

Se llama Mukuro...Mukuro Rokudo

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**es extranjero? de Italia según veo**_

yo:

si así es, y valla que es un gran chico, me alegro mucho de conocerle

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**eso me di cuenta, la verdad es que hacia mucho tiempo que no veía a Tsuna-san sonreír de esa forma y que usted halla encontrado a alguien que le entienda y que este de su lado me hace estar muy feliz por usted Tsuna-san.**_

yo:

Gracias Enma-kun ^/^...pero...

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**pero?**_

yo:

Bueno creo que a el ya le gusta alguien...

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**bueno...Tsuna-san acaso no lo noto?**_

yo:

notar que?

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**bueno...el se veía muy feliz a su lado.**_

yo:

y...que tiene eso?

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Tsuna-san a el le gustas...eres un despistado**_

yo:

QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEE! ESTAS LOCO!

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Tsuna-san tranquilízate Uu**_

yo:

Pero como dices eso!

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Tsuna-san el no dejaba de verle y cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban el bajaba la vista y se ruborizaba, acaso no lo noto?**_

yo:

bu-bueno si, pero crei que era por que era algo timido

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Tsuna-san es un despistado!...a ese Chico Mukuro le atraes!**_

yo:

...

como lo sabes, Dios cuanto viste para llegar a tal cosa!

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**solo vimos lo necesario y con Haru discutimos sobre eso.**_

yo:

oh que bien que se hallan divertido con mi nuevo amor!

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**No es así Tsuna-san solo queremos ayudarte a que seas feliz.**_

yo:

uhmmmm...bien... veré Hablar con el mañana y...

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**ni se te ocurra!**_

yo:

eh por que!

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**como que por que! se alejara si llegas preguntando si el esta enamorado de ti y cosas por el estilo, le darás miedo y terminara huyendo, así que no lo hagas, deja que todo siga su curso, el tendrá el valor de declararse.**_

yo:

el se me declarara?

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

**_así_**_** es... estoy muy seguro de ello, así que ten animo Tsuna-san... (^w^) b**_

yo:

uhmmm muy bien...esperare a por Enma, mañana te llevare esos panecillos de arroz que se hacer XD

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**Waaaaa gracias +w+!**_

yo:

XDDD en ese caso nos veremos mañana

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**claro que si, espero verle mañana el momento me tengo que retirar mañana e de levantarme temprano lo siento..**_

yo:

tranquilo eso pasa nos vemos!

[+]Enma54[+] dice:

_**bye**_

-[+]Enma54[+] se ha desconectado y ha dejado la conversación-

Tsuna Cerro su portátil y suspiro, así que Mukuro tenia un interés en el, acaso el era esa persona por la cual hablaron hacia unas horas?Dios quería preguntarle pero la verdad era que no debía hacerlo Enma tenia razón el no debería llegar y preguntarle tal cosa, para Mukuro este era su primer enamoramiento y no le iba a hostigar para que le revelara la verdad, suspiro y sin darse cuenta en lo que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos este se quedo dormido.

* * *

><p>Tsuna despertó aquella mañana muy temprano para comenzar a preparar el desayuno y el postre que le había prometido a Enma cuando aquel día se vieran, pero sin darse cuenta que hasta había terminado una hora antes y este estaba ya listo para partir, coloco la comida e un paquete pequeño y salio de su apartamento, las calles estaban bastante solitarias pero como no si a penas eran las 7 am, pasando frente al templo escucho algo un aleteo la verdad y este curioso subió al lugar y para su sorpresa allí estaba Mukuro en una esquina agachado y tratando de que sea lo que sea que tenia en ese lugar hiciera silencio.<p>

_Mukuro?_

_waaaa!_

Mukuro se sorprendió al ver al mayor en ese lugar y mas al estar a su lado, dios ni le había odio pero por lo menos le agradaba verle en esa mañana.

_Que haces?_

Pregunto curioso Tsuna mientras miraba una pequeña ave, o mas bien un búho blanco muy hermoso que de alguna forma le pareció la perfecta mascota para el menor.

_Lo siento Usagi-chan es un secreto y buenos días por cierto_

_ehh! no me dirás, de quien ese esa hermosa ave?_

_uhmmmmm es mía..._

_es tu mascota, no sabia!_

_bueno... Nagi es alérgica a los animales así que ahora el tiene que vivir aquí, me queda algo lejos de casa pero aun así no deseo abandonarle y, me di cuenta que esta algo herido..._

_Herido?_

Se agacha al lado del menor y ve que lo que decía es verdad.

_hay que llevarlo al veterinario_

_uhmmm quisiera pero no tengo suficiente dinero, me gustaria poder llevarlo..._

_yo lo pago_

_no...no quiero que gastes tu dinero_

_no es problema_

_Por favor Usagi-chan quiero pagarlo yo mismo... conseguiré un trabajo y lo pagare._

_pero puede ser muy tarde para cuando te paguen..._

_..._

_yo lo pagare okey?_

_te lo pagare!_

_-ríe- bien si así gustas...y como se llama_

_no tiene nombre_

_como que no tiene! debería tener uno!_

_bueno yo no soy bueno con los nombres_

_entonces yo se lo pondre!_

_tu!_

_claro-ríe- uhmmm haber...se llamara...Mukurow_

_-gota- enserio? así le bautizas!_

_claro, es que se parece tanto a ti!-toma al ave y le da un beso- dios es como besarte a ti...di-digo..yo! eso-so no-no uhmg o-olvi-olvídalo!_

_eh!-se sonroja-_

_OLVÍDALO!_

Tsuna se puso rojo de la vergüenza como era siguiera capaz de decir ta cosas! no era normal que ahora iba a estarle haciendo insinuaciones, bajo el rostro y sus mechones cubrían su lindo sonrojo pero eso no hizo que Mukuro se alejase.

_A...a que te refieres?_

"Waaaa! por que tenia que preguntar!" se dijo el castaño en lo que tomaba aire y le volteaba a ver.

_po-por nada...ja-ja-ja -ríe nerviosamente- como dije antes olvídalo!_

Mukuro bajo la mirada y ahora el silencio incomodo venia siéndose presente junto a ellos, no se esperaba tales palabras y según parecía el castaño lo había dicho sin pensar pero significaba algo? o eso decidiría pensar el menor.

_yo...yo tengo que ir a clases, Usagi-chan nos veremos...

Tomo sus cosas y antes de que Tsuna pudiese decir algo solo pudo verle partir, bajo la vista una vez mas y se dispuso a acariciar al ave que se encontraba aferrándose a su pecho.

_Eso no salia nada bien_

´Se dijo el mayor mientras le daba algo de comer al ave y después se retiro, por lo menos ese encuentro le había ayudado a cerciorarse mas sobre sus nuevos sentimientos pero apenas y llevaba 5 días de haber dejado a Kyoya, acaso en primer lugar ya no le amaba tanto?...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Namimori hace 6 años:<strong>_

_Hibari-san!_

_Que quieres herbívoro?-molesto-_

_yo...uhmmm deseo hablar con usted un momento podríamos hacerlo?-rubor- si no es molestia_

_... como quieras vamos a la terraza_

Kyoya comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza siendo seguido por el castaño, en aquella época ambos eran estudiantes de secundaria Hibari cursaba su ultimo año con 18 años y Tsuna recién cumplía los 16, ambos a decir verdad se habían conocido desde el primaria así que se conocían muy bien, pero hubo un punto en su relación que hizo que ambos se distanciaran pero aun el castaño mantenía fuertes sentimientos por su sempai.

Tsuna llego a Japón a la edad de 7 años y junto a Reborn y Gokudera llegaron de Italia, al principio Tsuna se veia como un pequeño animalito incapaz de lastimar a alguien pero en realidad cuando este debía de defendarse era todo un espectáculo y mas cuando hasta las expreciones en su rostro cambiaban sus acaramelados ojos cambiaban a un intenso naranja muy extraño pero esos amigos extranjeros que siempre tenia a su lado parecían nunca dejarle, el solo hecho de entablar alguna conversacion surgia cuando ninguno de esos perros estaba cerca del castaño.

Ambos llegaron a la azotea donde Hibari se apoyo al muro observando la puerta y viendo entrar al menor.

_Habla Herbívoro

_uhmmm Hibari-san yo...-toma aire- Hibari-san me gustas, me gustas mucho por favor sal conmigo!-reverencia-_

Hibari se asombro ante lo que decía el menor y solo pudo sonreír de lado al verle de esa forma, la verdad no le interesaba en lo absoluto el chico pero había notado que le seguía siempre que podía es mas hasta los libros de la biblioteca que el leía eran después leídos por el menor, eso lo descubrió una vez que quiso re-leer un libro.

Ese chico había sido como un stoker que le seguía a todos lados, pero por que no darle el lujo de ridiculizarse ante el? seria una perfecta broma, el salir con alguien tan inútil y patético.

_Bien... seré tu pareja..._

_e-enserio!-rubor-_

Hibari camino hacia el menor y tomándole del mentón le robo un beso, el castaño se puso rojo como tomate pero al ver que el beso no seria nada corto, no pudo evitar no dejarse llevar por aquel delicioso beso donde el mayor invadía su boca y jugaba con su lengua.

Ese había sido el primer beso de Tsuna mas este nunca supo que al principio de su relación con el mayor solo era para burla y diversión del mayor, pero como siempre la amabilidad y buen corazón del castaño terminaron por hacer que el azabache realmente le tomara afecto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Presente:<strong>_

_Me pregunto que estará haciendo Kyoya?_

Se dijo el castaño entrando en la universidad y yendo hacia el parque principal donde se recostó en la grama, aun tenia 25 minutos para entrar a su salón y bueno su salón le quedaba justo enfrente, cerro los ojos y de no ser por unos pasos muy particulares ese momento hubiese sido prefecto.

_Que quiere?_

Dijo molesto el castaño sin abrir sus ojos.

_Herbivoro debemos hablar_

_...esta bien..._

Dijo abriendo los ojos y haciéndole una seña de que se sentara a su lado.

Hibari resoplo ante el gesto pero de igual forma lo hizo y se sentó a su lado

_Kyoya, tu me has herido demasiadas veces, es por eso que deseo que no me sigas buscando Dino-nii esta muy enamorado de ti y aunque tu lo niegues se que te gusta también

_Eso no es verdad herbívoro yo..._

_tu que?...vas a seguir jugando conmigo?_

_..._

_Kyoya, yo...me di cuenta que hace mucho te deje de amar-sonríe tristemente- por favor...yo te quiero mucho pero ya no es como antes, ahora solo te veo como un buen amigo, mi primer beso fue contigo-rubor- mi primera vez también lo fue, y tengo muchos gratos recuerdos de ambos pero, no deseo que por alguna discusión terminemos olvidando eso...Kyoya yo te ame... por favor olvidame ya_

_..._

_esto es un adiós Kyoya...-se inclina y le da un beso-_

_Estas seguro?_

_si, y mucho... ahora...debo hablarte de algo_

_dime_

_yo...creo que estoy enamorado-rubor-_

_..._

_se que apenas le conozco pero me siento muy tranquilo y relajado a su lado_

_es ese sujeto que me colgó?_

_la verdad si... el colgó la llamada por que iba a comenzar a llorar el solo me ayudaba_

_..._

_Cuando le conozcas prométeme que no le harás daño, el... es una persona que realmente quiero mucho_

_-suspiro- bien, pero dime soy el único que sabe esto?_

_con el que hablo sobre mi nuevo amor, si, Enma ayer me ayudo a descifrar mis sentimientos pero... contigo es que puedo hablar de esto, -sonríe- gracias Kyoya_

_sabes...siempre me gusto esto que teníamos ambos_

_Que cosa?-alza una ceja ya que no entiende a que se refiere-_

_A que tu siempre eras el que me escuchaba cuando tenia una buena noticia, y eso no cambiara, Hibari tu siempre seras al primero que le diré todo_

_hmn..._

El celular de Tsuna sono en aquel momento por lo que este le dio una sonrisa a Hibari y este se la correspondió muy a su pesar ya que aun tenia castaño por el castaño, pero la verdad es que el mismo sabia que haber hecho tal cosa no era algo que le hacia sentir orgullo.

_Es un Adiós Tsunayoshi_

Aquel adiós fue mas hacia su relación como pareja ya que sabia que por las palabras del castaño eso no le impediría seguir siendo amigos.

* * *

><p>Gomen la tardanza comen-se la Universdad de nuevo...asi que es por eso que me e tardado gomen, gomen ensero gomen!<p> 


End file.
